The road you should have taken
by CAFFO
Summary: R/T Everyone review it there is also a Lorelai/? undertone
1. Chapter 1 -Lean on me.

Chapter 1-Movie night  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and????  
  
CONTENT – there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks……… Anyways on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* About three months after Run Away Little Boy*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Hey Mom I'm back from hell. Where are you? Rory asked as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm in the Living room…"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
" Hey Hun how was your day?"  
  
"Same as always, Awful."  
  
"Well I have great news that will make you feel so much better!"  
  
"What???"  
  
" Well Today is Friday and that means you have two whole days until you have to return to the hell that you call school! ANNNNND Grandma and Grandpa are leaving for France tomorrow so they cancelled our dinner tonight!!!!!!!!"  
  
" YAY!!"  
  
" I know I have been doing the happy dance since grandma called."  
  
"Wow the happy dance you must be happy."  
  
" Well let's do something fun tonight"  
  
"Like What?"  
  
"How about we have a movie night tonight?"  
  
"OK that sounds like fun."  
  
" Sure. Dean, Lane, Jess and Luke could come"  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Dean and Jess don't get along"  
  
"Oh well we'll make them"  
  
"OK I guess that seems alright  
  
"Honey you haven't been yourself lately is anything wrong?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Spill what's going on?"  
  
" Well Dean has been driving me crazy lately"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well ever since we got back together it hasn't been the same, I am wishing that I had never said that I loved him because I am pretty sure that I don't."  
  
"You don't love Dean?"  
  
"No I like him as a friend, but not really anything more I need to break up with him but I don't know how what do I do mom?  
  
" You have to tell him… and soon"  
  
"I know I think I am going to call him on the phone right now."  
  
"Good for you. I will be here for moral support."  
  
"Mom it's not like I'm going into battle I'll be fine. You go get the movies and the junk food and invite Jess and Luke. I'll call Lane and Dean."  
  
" Are you going to invite him over?"  
  
"No have you not listened to anything that I have said over that past 20minutes?"  
  
"I was just checking. Call Dean before you call Lane. Just so you don't loose you nerve."  
  
"OK I will"  
  
"Good Luke. May the force be with you!"  
  
"Thanks Leia, now go before Darth Vader Gets here."  
  
"Tell him I say hi."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"No Darth silly bye bye"  
  
* Come on Rory you can do this just pick up the phone and dial*  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGG* what the hell? That is very odd. Oh well maybe it will be someone I can talk to instead of Dean.*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rory?"  
  
"Umm hi Dean."  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing. So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Me? Um well I'm having some people over to watch movies."  
  
"Okay… um… can I come?"  
  
"Well no I'm sorry"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it is jess and Lane  
  
"Are you cheating on me with jess?"  
  
"What NO!"  
  
"OK  
  
"I was calling to tell you that um that I um  
  
" Rory What is it?  
  
"I think we should break up.  
  
"Why?  
  
"I am not happy in our relationship and if I stay with you I will end up hating you and I don't want that."  
  
" What do you want Rory?"  
  
"Can we be Friends?"  
  
"No Rory we can't"  
  
"Um OK I guess I will let you go then"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Rory hung up and she felt an odd sensation coming over her. What was it? Relief??* Why am I feeling relieved? I should be feeling bad for myself I just broke up with my first boyfriend…Oh well I didn't love him and I guess I'm just glad not to have to pretend anymore. Oh yeah I have to call Lane maybe she can come tonight. She picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Hello, What you want?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kim this is Rory speaking May I please talk to Lane?  
  
"You have five minutes I count."  
  
Lane picks up: 'Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me can you come over tonight to watch movies?"  
  
"I can't Rory I have a date with Henry."  
  
"A DATE????"  
  
"Yes a date."  
  
"That's great"  
  
"I know but he has to meet my mom first"  
  
"Oh that sucks what are you two doing?"  
  
"Movies probably. Maybe you and Dean could double with us."  
  
"Sorry but Dean and I just broke up."  
  
"Really why?"  
  
"Well I was bored and I didn't love him"  
  
"Are you OK? I could cancel on Henry and come over"  
  
"Don't do that I feel fine better then fine actually."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Totally"  
  
"Okay as long as you're alright then I am too Call me later?"  
  
"Of course I want details, how about you email me though so that you're mom doesn't hear all of it and send you to become a Korean nun?"  
  
"That sounds great I will email you when I get home tonight."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Lane, Have fun tonight"  
  
"Thanks I will see yah I have to get ready now and I think I hear my mom calling"  
  
"BYE" Rory hangs up the phone and at the same time Lorelai walks in the door.  
  
"OK I've got legally blonde, and scary movie. Jess and Luke can come and Luke will bring coffee. Are lane and dean coming?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Did you break it off with him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why can't lane come?"  
  
"She is going on a date with Henry"  
  
"Aww that is so cute I can't believe that Mrs. Kim is letting her do that."  
  
"Henry has to meet Mrs. Kim before they go out."  
  
"Oh that sucks."  
  
"Yes indeed. Lane is going to email me after the date to tell me how it went."  
  
"So how did dean take the news?"  
  
"pretty well considering…. But he doesn't want to be friends with me"  
  
"Not right now sweetie but he might change his mind in the future. Do you feel like wallowing?"  
  
"No I feel like celebrating"  
  
"How about we have a party and invite everyone but dean?  
  
"No, no let's just watch the movies."  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Mom. What time are jess and Luke coming over?  
  
"In about 15 minutes."  
  
Dingdong (the doorbell rings)  
  
"Damn Luke is always early, why does he never come late?  
  
"I have no idea mom. Ask him yourself  
  
"Come on in Luke, jess you guys are the only ones here.  
  
" Oh what time is everyone else getting here? Luke asks  
  
"Never, Lane is on a date and Rory and Dean broke up.  
  
"What the hell did bagboy do now do you want me to beat him up?  
  
"No Luke just come in. and dean didn't do anything I broke up with him not the other way around. OK?  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
"Let's just all come in and watch the damn movies OK?"  
  
"Sure Rory"  
  
Later on that night after the second movie  
  
"Goodnight guys, I'm going to bed now"  
  
"Night Rory"  
  
"Night sweetie"  
  
"Lorelai thank you for your hospitality I had fun. I am going to head home now myself and I will see you at home uncle Lukey."  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
Jess walks into Rory's room.  
  
" Hey Rory."  
  
"Hey Jess"  
  
"Rory we're friends right?"  
  
"Yeah sure jess why?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be your friend"  
  
"OK well thanks I'll be your friend too."  
  
"I had better go before we start singing, "Lean On Me"  
  
"OK jess see you later."  
  
"Can I use your window?"  
  
" 'Course"  
  
"Night Rory"  
  
"Night"  
  
Rory sings to herself as she falls asleep.  
  
"Lean On me.  
  
When you're not strong  
  
I'll Be your Friend  
  
I'll help you carry on….  
  
For, It won't be long  
  
Till I'm gonna need  
  
somebody to lean on 


	2. Chapter 2- thinking 'bout you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 – one AM  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan  
  
CONTENT – there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks……… Anyways on with the story!  
  
PS Sorry this chapter is shorter then most of the rest. Well I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and those who think that chpt 1 wasn't good I am working on making my other chapters better you know who you are  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter2  
  
"I would kiss you goodbye but your boyfriend's watching"  
  
Those nine words he hated them, Andy yet he had spoken them three months ago to the one girl he had ever loved. *{Why was I such a pussy? Why couldn't I have just grabbed her and kissed her like she had never been kissed before.} * Sure they had a tentative friendship but he wanted so much more then that. He could hardly stand seeing her with another guy; actually he was pretty sure it was just that guy Dean He laid in his room at Military school thinking of her. Again. It was 1am on a Friday night (Saturday morning?) He could picture her soft milky white skin and he wanted her, more then anything. Tristan got up and started doing push-ups. It was one of his new ways of dealing with mental anxieties. It was doing wonders on his body, but he could care less. He needed to just see her, smell her once again.' I need to talk to her. I won't call he yet, I don't want to waste my cell phone minutes until I am sure she will talk to me Oh god what if she won't even talk to me I'll die. I have to try. He pulled out his address book and saw how full it was, all the girls who threw themselves at him. Meaningless one night stands. He flipped to the G's Rory Gilmore –his everything. He only had the address because he had stolen it from the Chilton files. He sat at his Laptop and started to write an email to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 


	3. chapter 3 - checkin' my mail

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 – email.  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and????  
  
CONTENT – there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks……… Anyways on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Rory woke up the sun was shining through her window. Lorelai bounced into Rory's room.  
  
"Rory COFFEE!"  
  
"Mmmm where?"  
  
"Where do you think at Luke's come on let's go!  
  
"Mom I'm in my pajama's"  
  
"So what it is Saturday."  
  
"You are in your pajamas"  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"Fine"  
  
They walk into Luke's.  
  
"Luke… I need coffee"  
  
"No Lorelai… here Rory"  
  
"Thank You"  
  
"Why her? Why not me?  
  
" Because she just broke up with Bagboy and you are an addict"  
  
"Thank you I am addicted to this happy drink"  
  
"Here now leave me alone"  
  
Luke walks away.  
  
" So Hon, Did you find out how lane's date went?  
  
"Oh My Gosh no I forgot to check my mail this morning, I will as soon as we get home.  
  
"Well hurry and drink your coffee and let's go check."  
  
They hurried home and Rory logged on.  
  
"Oh good I have five letters. I love email."  
  
"Well read 'em I'm going to take a nap.  
  
"OK."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
From: Pgellar@Aol.com  
  
Subject: Is Louise an Idiot? Or is it just my POV?  
  
Hey Rory;  
  
Louise gave me her article for the paper. It was supposed to be about natural resources but 175 of the 190 words are about Nickleback. Can you do some recovery work? I hope so. Email me back when you can. Anyways, what are your plans for this weekend? I have a date tonight (Saturday) Have a good weekend  
  
~PARIS~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow Paris is in a really good mood. I'll email her back now before I forget.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
To: Pgellar@Aol.com  
  
From: Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
Subject: recovery  
  
Paris;  
  
Hey. Of course I can recover Louise's article. I haven't made up my mind as to whether she is brain-dead yet though. Who is your date with? I don't know what I am doing with the rest of my weekend. If you aren't busy and want to hang out with me tomorrow Give me a call( you know the number  
  
Later, RORY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
From: pussycat69@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Hey Rory  
  
Hi Rory  
  
This is Madelaine. You know from Chilton? Well I just wanted to say hey. So Hey  
  
Bye, Madelaine  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: pussycat69@hotmail.com  
  
From: Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
Subject: Hi Madelaine  
  
Hi Madelaine,  
  
I hope you have a good Weekend  
  
From Rory.  
  
PS HEY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The third message read:  
  
To: Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
From: Deanmachine@htomail.com  
  
Subject: Sorry  
  
RORY  
  
I'm sorry but I don't think that I can be friends with you. Again I'm sorry  
  
`DEAN  
  
~~~ Rory clicked off of his message with out replying  
  
To Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
From wallabaloo@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: DATE!  
  
RoryRory  
  
All went well last night. It was great. My mom loved him. We saw Lord of the rings 3 hrs of holding his hand. Pure ecstasy! He is great. We kissed goodnight. It was great. I'm going to stop saying great now.  
  
Anyways are you doing Okay?  
  
Tell Lorelai hi 4 me  
  
WB soon k?  
  
Luv yah bunches Lanie  
  
```````````````````  
  
To wallabaloo@hotmail.com  
  
From Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
Subject: DATE!  
  
Lanie;  
  
I am so happy for you! All's great here. All Star is on the radio right now "somebody once told me the world is gonna rule me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead… anyways remember Kirk dancing to that? That was so funny. It is great that your mom loved Henry. Has she started planning your wedding to him yet?  
  
Say hi to your mom 4 me.  
  
Luv yah tons RoryRory  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I love when I get email….She had one more message. It Said:  
  
To Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
From: Tristandugrey@aol.com  
  
Subject: HEY RORY 


	4. chapter 4 - whip cream wet dreams and si...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4`dreamin. Of you.  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and????  
  
CONTENT – there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks……… Anyways on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Dreaming of you  
  
*Oh my God*  
  
To Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
From: Tristandugrey@aol.com  
  
Subject: HEY RORY  
  
Hey Rory;  
  
How is Hell treating you (Chilton)? Army school actually sucks more then Chilton, but then with you at Chilton everything was perfect- @ least until I screwed up and got booted out. Anyways how are you doing? How is your mom and Farmer boy- sorry dean I couldn't help it. Is there any new gossip circulating at Chilton? As you can probably tell from my questions I am Verrrrrry Bored, Mary so please entertain me. If you really wanted to entertain me… well never mind I won't finish that thought, anyways email me back please please please???  
  
Yours, TRISTAN  
  
* oh god what do I do? Why did Tristan email me? Do I want to email him back? I miss him. So much. I miss the way he came up to me in the halls and called me Mary though I would never admit it to him. Chilton go t worse after he left, Oh God I think I like Tristan I can't though. But You do. That annoying voice in the back of her head piped up. Shut up you… well I guess I'll just email him back…  
  
To: Tristandugrey@aol.com  
  
From: Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
Subject: hey Dugrey.  
  
Dugrey;  
  
Hey Chilton Sucks ass but hey I'll deal. Madelaine has been nice and Paris is warming up I think we might even become friends. She has a date tonight. My mom is great but crazy. And dean is probably fine I guess, we broke up a while ago. Anyways I've missed you sooooooo much that if asked to entertain you I probably would…. Well never mind I won't finish that thought. Well email me back OK??  
  
Luv, RORY  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"hey Dugrey how long are you going to stare at that laptop? What are you looking at anyways? PORN?  
  
Tristan laughed at his roommates question it was so typical of Kyle to ask such an idiotic question..  
  
"No I've got an email from a girl at home."  
  
"So what did you two make a date for cybersex or something? Why are you smiling so much you have been reading the email for about an hour?"  
  
"Oh I'm just trying to think of what to say back.  
  
"Wow is she the reason that you never come out with us to pick up chicks?  
  
"yes. She is"  
  
"She must be pretty special. So what is your girlfriend's name?  
  
"Rory and she is very special."  
  
" wow Tristan Dugrey in love never thought I would see the day.  
  
"I'm asking to come home I want to be with her."  
  
"Good Luck man, I'm going to the store for cigarettes want any.  
  
" Pack of players. Here's 10 bring me change.  
  
Tristan sits at the laptop and starts to write,  
  
To JanlenDugrey@aol.com  
  
From TristanDugrey@aol.com  
  
Subject: (none)  
  
Grandfather;  
  
How are you doing? I am doing well. I am emailing you to ask for a favour, could you please tell dad to let me come home I would ask him but he would just say no. But if you told him to he would listen. I have learned my lesson, I will not let you down again Grandfather, I know I can trust you to help me. I know I broke your trust before and for that I am sorry. Anyways please help me.  
  
Love your grandson.  
  
Tristan Dugrey  
  
XOXO  
  
~~~~~  
  
To Rorygilmore@aol.com  
  
From TristanDugrey@aol.com  
  
Subject: no subject.  
  
RORY  
  
Chilton sucks because I am not there right? Don't deny it you know it is true. Who is Paris going out with?  
  
Is Madelaine still dumb? How are Lane and Henry doing? Why did you and dean break-up? What exactly did you miss about me? Was it my sunny personality? My God-like face? Cute butt? Rock hard abs? My modesty? tell me Mary what about me turns you on lol. So you would entertain me? I'm excited. You like whipped cream??  
  
See you in my dreams  
  
TRISTAN  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rory groaned to herself as she read the letter… same old Tristan. She smiled… Maybe I do like him.  
  
To TristanDugey@aol.com  
  
From: RoryGilmore@aol.com  
  
Subject: entertainment  
  
Tristan;  
  
OK I have denied it to everyone but I guess I can be honest to you. One reason it sucks at Chilton is that it is lacking someone who had the most annoying habit concerning my name. You see this idiot always called me Mary. I wonder why? Anyways… I have no idea who Paris is going out with but good for her she is finally over the evilsexGod (that being you) Now if I could just get over you. ( or under you LoL) Madelaine isn't dumb she is just smartness impaired. Lane and Henry are happy and I am so happy for her. Dean and I brOKe up because I didn't love him. And some other reasons but they aren't important. The thing I've missed most about you is arguing with you. (but who could forget your ass?) yes I would entertain you… but I don't like whipped cream.  
  
Try not to get too wet in those dreams.  
  
Always RORY  
  
* I hope I've thrown him a bit of a curve ball he is such an enigma to me. Why? Oh well he lives in a whole nother state for God's sake. I'll probably never see him again I have to stop thinking about him. I could still keep writing to him. Hmm and maybe he could come visit.*  
  
Lorelai comes downstairs.  
  
"are you on the internet again?"  
  
" Yes I was just checking my mail again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" I got an email from Tristan"  
  
"Evil Tristan?"  
  
" Yes but he is not evil anymore"  
  
" Can I read it?"  
  
"well OK."  
  
" He has such a thing for you"  
  
" no he doesn't"  
  
" Yes he does"  
  
"we are just friends"  
  
" Do you like him?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
"Do you like like him"  
  
"no!"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"no!"  
  
"see you do to like him it is all over your face and in your eyes. Rory and Tristan sitting in a tree  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G"  
  
"Mom and Luke sitting in a car are they naked yes they are."  
  
"hey"  
  
"Well stop about Tristan or I will tell Luke that you were singing about him naked in a Car"  
  
"I wasn't"  
  
"Oh well I will still tell him that."  
  
"Oh you evil, evil child you and spawn of Satan deserve each other. 


	5. chapter 5 - evil sex god

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5-loving coffee and evil one.  
  
Author: Cathy  
E-mail: [1]Cathy002@hotmail.com  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Rory and????  
CONTENT - there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me... even if it is just to say how much this sucks......... Anyways on with the story!  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory gilmore.. but what the hell  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sunday passed with no response from Tristan (Rory checked about 5 times)* what if I turned him off? What if I was too forward? Oh well I guess I'll find out sometime. Monday came all too soon. Rory toOK her laptop to school. * At lunch I can surf the net and maybe check to see if Tristan has emailed me... stop this you are planning your life around Tristan how did this happen it has been two days for Christ's sake.  
  
Rory is trying to open her locker when Madelaine walks up.  
  
"hey Rory how was your weekend?"  
  
"Oh hi Madelaine it was alright. How was yours?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
(Paris and Louise walk up)  
  
"hi Paris Hi Louise how was your date Paris?"  
  
"Well it was great."  
  
"That's awesome Paris, who was it?"  
  
"It's a Guy named Chris Murray he was really sweet and nice"  
  
"Does he go here?"  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"I'll have to meet the guy who made you so happy."  
  
"Later. I have to go to business class now have fun in Spanish"  
  
"See you at lunch"  
  
classes seemed to drag for Rory * I wonder what Tristan is doing right now. It sucks that I don't get to see him everyday now... She came out of her thoughts at the word project... Mrs. Cleaver, her teacher was talking  
  
"I want you to write two different poems about two things that you love to be handed in tomorrow. I'll give you the rest of class to work on them"  
  
* hmmm to things that I love?? Coffee that's for sure what else...what about Tristan I guess that will work.  
  
Coffee - By Rory Gilmore  
  
I love it's taste  
  
It's warm embrace  
  
It makes me warm  
  
When I am cold  
  
It gives me strength  
  
When I am going to fold  
  
Coffee I love it  
  
* hmm that poem majorly sucks ass. On to poem number two.  
  
Where is he now? - RORY GILMORE  
  
My heart is gone  
  
he toOK it away  
  
I'm left in hell  
  
Not one human in sight  
  
I'm addicted to the thought  
  
Of his touch taste and smell  
  
Life with out him is pure hell  
  
I'm tortured by memories  
  
And yet don't want to forget  
  
Why can't I just let go?  
  
I think it is because  
  
I love him and I don't want to yet  
  
*that sucks I wish I could write really good poetry but I can't. At least no one but the teacher will have to see it.  
  
The lunch bell rang and Rory went to her locker and grabbed her laptop. She then headed for the library. She had a spare right after lunch and it was her favourite period of the day lately. She settled into her favourite chair and logged on. She had mail. From Tristan.  
  
To [2]RoryGilmore@aol.com  
  
From [3]TristanDugrey@aol.com  
  
Subject: wet dreams?  
  
RORY  
  
Hey I know that you had a spare right after lunch while I was there... is it still the same? I have one then too. If your schedule hasn't changed, we could chat for our lunch and spare.- if you want to.  
  
Luv Tristan  
  
Ps. You know you dream about me too.  
  
PPS over or under me?????? Anytime Mary anytime.  
  
Rory was going to respond when an instant message screen popped up.  
  
EVILSEXGOD: Hey Rory did you get my email?  
  
ILUVCOFFEE: yep. I just read it. Nice nick.  
  
ESG: I changed it when I read your email. Do you really call me that?  
  
ILC: No it came from what I first thought of you.  
  
ESG: So you thought I was Evilly sexy and A GOD? Is that it?  
  
ILC: No I thought u were evil and I thought you thought you were a sex God. I have since changed my opinion.  
  
ESG: what is your opinion now?  
  
ILC:I would add horney into that mix.  
  
ESG: LOL. I know SO what are you wearing?  
  
ILC: Nothing  
  
ESG: Really me either.  
  
ILC: really?  
  
ESG: No I am at an all guys military school here.  
  
ILC: I'm not naked either... I'm in hell's library  
  
ESG: OK what is your fav. Colour?  
  
ILC: blue u?  
  
ESG: Blue  
  
ILC: Britney or Christina?  
  
ESG: Both at once.... ;)  
  
ILC: you are seriously sick you do know that right?  
  
ESG: But of course Mary.  
  
ILC: seriously  
  
ESG: Christina you  
  
ILC: Same.  
  
ESG: BSB or Nsync  
  
ILC: NSYNC you?  
  
ESG: I plead the fifth- no answer.  
  
ILC: Here is a Q for you... Madelaine or Louise?  
  
ESG: Madelaine Louise=Slut  
  
ILC: I thought she was your type?  
  
ESG: no what about you M or L?  
  
ILC: M; she is pretty nice to me.  
  
ESG: Have you ever been in love?  
  
ILC: I thought I was with one guy but it wasn't love... but another guy, yes I love him.  
  
ESG: who? Need me to beat him up?  
  
ILC: 1^st one was dean (bag-boy) and no you don't need to beat the other guy up  
  
ESG: who is he?  
  
ILC: Never mind. Have you ever been in love?  
  
ESG: yes  
  
ILC: with who  
  
ESG: not telling right now  
  
ILC: OK  
  
ESG: Will you do me a favor?  
  
ILC: explain 1^st  
  
ESG: you know Mike Jackson?  
  
ILC: yes I know of him  
  
ESG: will you go find him now and tell him to email me? Plz it is really important  
  
ILC: alright I will be right back  
  
ESG: thanx go now  
  
ILC:BRB  
  
Rory goes into the caf. and heads over to the table where Tristan used to sit. She picked out Mike and went over and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Mike right?" She inquires  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" I have to tell you to email Tristan he said it was important"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"He told me I have to go now bye"  
  
She practically runs back to the Library  
  
ILC: I am back  
  
ESG: did you find him  
  
ILC: yes I did  
  
ESG: did he say that he would email me  
  
ILC: he didn't answer me he just asked how I knew that you needed him to email you.  
  
ESG: What did u say?  
  
ILC: that u told me to  
  
ESG: OK  
  
ILC: So how is military school?  
  
ESG: hard how is hell?  
  
ILC: not the same  
  
ESG: miss me too much mary?  
  
ILC: yes  
  
ESG: I miss you too and hell funny as it seems.  
  
ILC: funny you miss me or hell?  
  
ESG: HELL so what happened in ur morning classes?  
  
ILC: not much I had to write poetry yuck about two things that I love.  
  
ESG: can I read your poems?  
  
ILC: I'll send them to you.  
  
ESG: what did you write about?  
  
ILC: one was about coffee  
  
ESG: LOL that doesn't surprise me what was the other about?  
  
ILC: not telling  
  
ESG: so still planning on Harvard  
  
ILC: HELL YEAH!!!!  
  
ESG: me too.  
  
ILC: when are you coming back do you know?  
  
ESG: not sure why?  
  
ILC: Because I miss you silly!  
  
ESG: miss you too. I have to go now Bye I'll talk to you tomorrow?  
  
ILC: Definitely. see you  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Cathy002@hotmail.com  
2. mailto:RoryGilmore@aol.com  
3. mailto:TristanDugrey@aol.com 


	6. Chapter 6- hot tristan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6- thinking of you  
  
Author: Cathy  
E-mail: [1]Cathy002@hotmail.com  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and????  
CONTENT - there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me... even if it is just to say how much this sucks......... Anyways on with the story!  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory gilmore.. but what the hell  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan smiled He always smiled when he thought of her, but lately he had been in a much better mood.  
  
Rory had an alright afternoon she smiled the whole way through it. As she got off the bus she saw her mom go into Luke's* I need Coffee*  
  
" Hey mom how was work?"  
  
"Good honey why are you smiling so much?"  
  
"Well I had a pretty good day"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"you lie daughter tell me"  
  
" maybe later"  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
" Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"LORELAI! STOP"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Jess walks over "hey ladies what can I get for you?"  
  
"Oh hey Jess two coffee's and two Danishes  
  
"Sorry I can't strict orders from Luke. "  
  
"Damn that Luke! Jess please please please coffee?"  
  
Both loOK at him with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.  
  
"Fine don't tell Luke though."  
  
"Where is Luke anyways?" Lorelai asks  
  
" he's at the market"  
  
"OK we'll hurry thanks Jess!"  
  
both drain their cups and run out of the store towards home  
  
Later:  
  
"So you never told me why you were in such a good mood?"  
  
"Well I chatted with Tristan at lunch."  
  
"OMG where?"  
  
"On my laptop"  
  
"Cool! Hey it is almost spring break what do you want to do this year?"  
  
"Relax at home the work load at Chilton is really heavy right now."  
  
"You've got it one relaxing spring break coming up"  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG  
  
"Rory where is the phone?"  
  
"I don't know I think it is coming from that pizza box there"  
  
"Hello Helloo? Lorelai says as she picks up the phone.  
  
" hi can I please speak to Rory"  
  
"Yeah just a sec.( she covers the phone's mouthpiece) Rory it's a boy he sounds hot"  
  
" MOM!!! Shhhhh! Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
" Tristan!!!!"  
  
"Who were you expecting?"  
  
" I don't know my mom said that you sounded hot so I was thinking that it was someone Hot"  
  
"Ouch Mary you wound me with your hurtful comments."  
  
" you are such a nerd"  
  
"umm thanks? ANYWAYS change subject please."  
  
"OK why are you calling?"  
  
"Because I missed you and I thought I would call you up and say hey. What's going on?"  
  
" Not much we were just talking about what to do on spring break."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah me and my mom. Do you get to come home for spring break?"  
  
" I'm not sure yet"  
  
"If you do will you come visit?"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
"I guess I should let you go this is wasting your cell minutes and I have homework I have to do."  
  
" Well will you chat with me tomorrow at lunch?"  
  
"yes I have nothing else to do."  
  
"Gee thanks.."  
  
"you know what I mean. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
" bye Mary"  
  
"bye Tristan"  
  
She hung up the phone and was immediately pounced on by the impatient Lorelai.  
  
"Who was that? Is he hot? Why did he call? Why are you blushing? Do you like him?  
  
" Hang on Mom one at a time"  
  
"Who was that?  
  
" Tristan"  
  
"Is he hot?  
  
"You've seen him you tell me.  
  
"OK Change that question do you think that he is hot?"  
  
" He is gorgeous.."  
  
"why did he call?"  
  
"To talk to me"  
  
"From North Carolina?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
" I'm not blushing."  
  
"Do you like Tristan"  
  
" I'm going to bed now."  
  
" You are no fun daughter"  
  
"Goodnight Mom"  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Cathy002@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 7-searchin' 4U

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6- thinking of you  
  
Author: Cathy  
E-mail: [1]Cathy002@hotmail.com  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and????  
CONTENT - there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me... even if it is just to say how much this sucks......... Anyways on with the story!  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory gilmore.. but what the hell  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan smiled He always smiled when he thought of her, but lately he had been in a much better mood.  
  
Rory had an alright afternoon she smiled the whole way through it. As she got off the bus she saw her mom go into Luke's* I need Coffee*  
  
" Hey mom how was work?"  
  
"Good honey why are you smiling so much?"  
  
"Well I had a pretty good day"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"you lie daughter tell me"  
  
" maybe later"  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
" Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"LORELAI! STOP"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Jess walks over "hey ladies what can I get for you?"  
  
"Oh hey Jess two coffee's and two Danishes  
  
"Sorry I can't strict orders from Luke. "  
  
"Damn that Luke! Jess please please please coffee?"  
  
Both loOK at him with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.  
  
"Fine don't tell Luke though."  
  
"Where is Luke anyways?" Lorelai asks  
  
" he's at the market"  
  
"OK we'll hurry thanks Jess!"  
  
both drain their cups and run out of the store towards home  
  
Later:  
  
"So you never told me why you were in such a good mood?"  
  
"Well I chatted with Tristan at lunch."  
  
"OMG where?"  
  
"On my laptop"  
  
"Cool! Hey it is almost spring break what do you want to do this year?"  
  
"Relax at home the work load at Chilton is really heavy right now."  
  
"You've got it one relaxing spring break coming up"  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG  
  
"Rory where is the phone?"  
  
"I don't know I think it is coming from that pizza box there"  
  
"Hello Helloo? Lorelai says as she picks up the phone.  
  
" hi can I please speak to Rory"  
  
"Yeah just a sec.( she covers the phone's mouthpiece) Rory it's a boy he sounds hot"  
  
" MOM!!! Shhhhh! Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
" Tristan!!!!"  
  
"Who were you expecting?"  
  
" I don't know my mom said that you sounded hot so I was thinking that it was someone Hot"  
  
"Ouch Mary you wound me with your hurtful comments."  
  
" you are such a nerd"  
  
"umm thanks? ANYWAYS change subject please."  
  
"OK why are you calling?"  
  
"Because I missed you and I thought I would call you up and say hey. What's going on?"  
  
" Not much we were just talking about what to do on spring break."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah me and my mom. Do you get to come home for spring break?"  
  
" I'm not sure yet"  
  
"If you do will you come visit?"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
"I guess I should let you go this is wasting your cell minutes and I have homework I have to do."  
  
" Well will you chat with me tomorrow at lunch?"  
  
"yes I have nothing else to do."  
  
"Gee thanks.."  
  
"you know what I mean. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
" bye Mary"  
  
"bye Tristan"  
  
She hung up the phone and was immediately pounced on by the impatient Lorelai.  
  
"Who was that? Is he hot? Why did he call? Why are you blushing? Do you like him?  
  
" Hang on Mom one at a time"  
  
"Who was that?  
  
" Tristan"  
  
"Is he hot?  
  
"You've seen him you tell me.  
  
"OK Change that question do you think that he is hot?"  
  
" He is gorgeous.."  
  
"why did he call?"  
  
"To talk to me"  
  
"From North Carolina?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
" I'm not blushing."  
  
"Do you like Tristan"  
  
" I'm going to bed now."  
  
" You are no fun daughter"  
  
"Goodnight Mom"  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Cathy002@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 8-paris' tatoo delema

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8- changes Paris and tatoos  
  
Author: Cathy  
E-mail: [1]Cathy002@hotmail.com  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Rory and????  
CONTENT - there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me... even if it is just to say how much this sucks......... Anyways on with the story!  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory. Being as she is a fictional character. But what the hell R/R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Why do you need to talk to me about Tristan?" Rory asked, curious.  
  
" well you see we are cousins."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, anyways he got you to tell me to email him.. he wants me to tell our grandfather to let him come home. I want to do this for him but if he comes home and he isn't changed it would reflect badly upon me you see?"  
  
"Two questions one what does this have to do with me and two why his grandfather and not his father?"  
  
"Well you and he are friends and I'm not sure that you know this but he changed for you. And it is his grandfather because it would be easier to convince him then Tristan's dad... and all grandfather has to do is give the word and Tristan's dad will listen because he wants to receive his inheritance when my grandfather dies."  
  
"Oh. So again what does this really have to do with me?"  
  
" well he changed because of you and I think you are pretty sensible. If you think that Tristan has truly changed for the better, then I will talk to my grandfather. So do you think he has changed?"  
  
" He has really changed and I love it. I think he is a better person then when he left. Please talk to your grandfather to let him come home. Do you want to talk to him I am talking to him on an instant message now."  
  
" Sure I'd like that."  
  
ILC: hey I am back and I have company.  
  
ESG: who mike? Did he hit on you?  
  
ILC: Yes mike and no he didn't hit on me.  
  
ESG: are you there Mikey?  
  
ILC: Yep I am talking now.. how are you TIKI?  
  
ESG: Ha I'm fine I see that you still haven't forgotten about that. Will you ever forget that?  
  
ILC: not on your life buddy. I have decided to do as you asked. I'll call him tonight  
  
ESG: Thanks and Mikey don't tell anyone and everyone that I am talking to Rory  
  
ILC: why are you ashamed of her?  
  
ESG: HELL NO! I just don't think it is any of your business to tell. It is Rory's and mine and I don't think she wants to tell anybody about us being friends right now.  
  
ILC: OK I won't tell I'm leaving now... my girl is waiting... don't bother asking me her name I couldn't tell you. Bye  
  
ESG: Bye Mike  
  
ESG: are you there Rory.  
  
ILC: I am and thanks  
  
ESG: 4 what?  
  
ILC: telling him not to tell everyone. You really have changed Tristan.  
  
ESG: Your welcome. Can I call you tonight?  
  
ILC: Of course if you want to.  
  
ESG: around7?  
  
ILC: I'll be there. I can tell now that you two are related.  
  
ESG: we don't loOK alike.  
  
ILC: you kinda act the same.  
  
ESG: oh.  
  
ILC: Tristan why did he call you TIKI?  
  
ESG: you really want to know?  
  
ILC: Yep.  
  
ESG: When we were 6 ther was a skit night at the club and we were mikey and TIKI I had to wear a dress. It was sooooo embarrassing. Don't tell anyone.  
  
ILC: I won't. nice to have something to blackmail you with should the time come.  
  
ESG: great, I can't wait. I have to get going tonight at 7?  
  
ILC: sounds good talk to you then ByeBYE  
  
ESG: Bye.  
  
Rory signs off the IM and closes up her laptop. She closes her eyes and starts thinking about Tristan. When someone taps her on the shoulder. Rory turns around and it is Paris with some guy.  
  
"Hey Paris what's up?"  
  
"Hey Rory this is Chris. Chris this is Rory"  
  
"Hi Chris so are you the guy who went out with Paris on the weekend?"  
  
"Yeah I am I'm sorry it was nice meeting you but I have to go I have to meet with one of my teachers. Bye, Bye Paris." He gives her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye"  
  
" So Paris what's new?"  
  
"Not much I just wanted to talk to you"  
  
"Me why?"  
  
"Well I want to talk to someone and If I told Madelaine or Louise it would be all over school before it had left my mouth. It seems."  
  
"so true I can keep my mouth shut though so spill what's up?"  
  
"Well chris is great. He has a tattoo"  
  
" Where . what of?"  
  
"On his stomach. It says `Live to Love and Love to Live."  
  
"How poetic. Are you two an Item?  
  
"I think so I hope."  
  
"I'm so happy for you Paris... if anyone deserves a great guy it's you."  
  
"thanks I have to get my boOKs now so bye"  
  
"Bye" after Paris leaves Rory sits thinking about all that had happened in this past 2 hours. *hmmm I wonder if Tristan has any tattoos?"  
  
* That's all /I really want reviews so read and review or no new chapters...this chapter is kinda just fluff it does get better  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Cathy002@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter 9 - hope in email form

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9- Question  
  
Author: Cathy  
E-mail: [1]Cathy002@hotmail.com  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Rory and????  
CONTENT - there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me... even if it is just to say how much this sucks......... Anyways on with the story!  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory. Being as she is a fictional character and all. But what the hell R/R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 9  
  
" Tristan a bunch of us are sneaking out tonight are you in?"  
  
"Sorry I have to make a call and do some other stuff"  
  
"Are you calling that girl again?"  
  
"Rory? Yes."  
  
"are you two having Phone-sex?"  
  
"No she's not like that,"  
  
"Okay well have a good night"  
  
"If anyone comes for a surprise check are you in the library?"  
  
"Of course thanks bud."  
  
"See you." With that Kyle left  
  
*thank God I thought he would never leave, I have to call Rory in an hour I'll check my email first"  
  
He had one message:  
  
To: [2]TristanDugrey@aol.com  
  
From [3]JanlenDugrey@aol.com  
  
Subject: your return  
  
Tristan;  
  
I have talked to your cousin Mike and Your Father. If you can honestly say that you have changed I will pull some strings. I'm sorry that you are unhappy at military school but do not forget whose fault it is that you are there. You made the mistake.  
  
Love your Grandfather  
  
PS. Spring Break is in about a week. Chilton's 3^rd term starts right after. If you have changed then you may return home for the break.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tristan couldn't believe it he was able to go home. Not that home was so great or Chilton either but there was Always Rory and his friends,. *I can't wait.*  
  
~~~~~  
  
To: [4]JanlenDugrey@aol.com  
  
From: [5]TristanDugrey@aol.com  
  
Subject: Thank you  
  
Grandfather.  
  
I have changed I am a whole new man. I'll pack my bags. Please send the ticket and flight info. I can't wait to come home and see you.  
  
Love Tristan  
  
PS. I owe this change in me to the girl I am in love with, Rory. She makes me want to be a better person.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
RIIINNNNGGG The phone was ringing She picked it up after just one ring,"  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Hi Mary anxious much?"  
  
" Shut up the phone was lying right beside me"  
  
"Sure, sure. How are you?  
  
"I'm OK how are you?"  
  
"I'm Really good. What's new?"  
  
"Nothing really, I found out who went out with paris the other night?" She said sitting down.  
  
"Who was it ? was he blind or deaf or both?"  
  
" That's not very nice his name is ummm Chris I think?"  
  
"Chris Murray?"  
  
"Yep that's him. Do you know him?  
  
" Yes he is a pretty nice guy I hope he treats her well."  
  
"well she was telling me about his tattoo."  
  
"Oh really? I think I've seen it is it on his stomach?"  
  
" yeah. That's the one. So do you have any tattoos?"  
  
"I have one on my right arm."  
  
"What of?"  
  
" It says CMM on it"  
  
" why?"  
  
"well my grandfather said to me a long time ago that Character matters most it just kind of stuck"  
  
" hence having it tattooed on your arm?"  
  
"Well I didn't want it too big I don't want to be one of those nasty guys with a ton of tattoos."  
  
"Do you have any other tattoos?"  
  
"you can strip search me the next time that you see me"  
  
"I'll take your word for it. Do you have any piercings?"  
  
"no what is with all the questions?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Do you have any tattoos that I don't know about?"  
  
"No my mom and I might get tattoos on my 18^th birthday"  
  
"That's cool.. you should get Tristan tattooed on your ass."  
  
"Right. Why would I do something crazy like that?"  
  
"I'd get Rory tattooed on my ass."  
  
"I don't think that all of your groupies would like that?"  
  
"Screw my groupies"  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"Ouch Mary ouch."  
  
"anyways do you know if you can come for spring break yet?"  
  
"Not yet I'm hoping that I can though."  
  
"Me too well I have to go I have homework."  
  
"I can't chat tomorrow so I'll call you tomorrow night?  
  
" Sure have a good sleep."  
  
"You too Mary, you too.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Cathy002@hotmail.com  
2. mailto:TristanDugrey@aol.com  
3. mailto:JanlenDugrey@aol.com  
4. mailto:JanlenDugrey@aol.com  
5. mailto:TristanDugrey@aol.com 


	10. Chapter 10- soup spitters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 almost done.  
  
Author: Cathy  
E-mail: [1]Cathy002@hotmail.com  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and????  
CONTENT - there is some swearing I think and some other stuff  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story.  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me... even if it is just to say how much this sucks......... Anyways on with the story!  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory. Being as she is a fictional character. But what the hell R/R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter10  
  
* I am so glad to be out of this hell hole, I can't believe kyle, was I really like that? Oh well I'm in love now and it doesn't matter. Does Rory feel the same way about me? Oh god I hope so. If she doesn't then she will. I hope. What if she and Bag boy get back together? God why the hell does she have the power to do this to me? With other girls I am always so sure of myself but when I'm around her I am a fucking idiot.  
  
"hey Tristan we'll miss you buddy we got you a going away present."  
  
*Dugrey just relax... put your fake smile on and act like a Dugrey.*  
  
"Really what is it?"  
  
"Here" It was a box not wrapped but it had a bow on it. Tristan opened it. Inside he found a pack of condoms, a playboy, some vodka, and 3 packs of players.(Cigarettes)  
  
A poem was written on the inside lid.  
  
DUGREY;  
  
For this gift  
  
Which we all paid  
  
Here's to you  
  
GO GET LAID!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hahaha, Thanks guys. You guys have a great year. Kyle do you know when you are coming home?"  
  
"I don't think I will ever be back at Chilton.  
  
"That's too bad. Well boys sorry to leave so soon but I have a plane to catch"  
  
at that Tristan picked up his bag and went outside to where the car his grandfather had sent for him was waiting. He got in and the driver started to the airport. While waiting he made a phone call,  
  
RRRRINGGGG  
  
" Hello? Queen Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Hello Queen Lorelai can I talk to Princess Rory?"  
  
"Hey is this Tristan?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"OK just a sec... RORY HOT TRISTAN IS ON THE PHONE"  
  
"MOM shhh. He might think you are a pedophile or something."  
"Just answer the phone"  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mary this is Hot Tristan"  
  
"Sorry about that I think she is on Drugs or something." "hey I am not." MOM go to your room" Your no fun." GO!"  
  
"ummm Rory did you just send your mother to her room?"  
  
" Yeah. She gets out of hand sometimes."  
  
"That's pretty funny. I called because I have some bad news."  
  
"What"  
  
"I can't come for Spring Break."  
  
"Ohhhh why not?"  
  
"I can't get away"  
  
"That sucks can you come for a weekend sometime?  
  
"I'll be coming in a few weeks I think for a visit. Don't worry I'll get there sometime,"  
  
"You do know that military school is no fun don't you?"  
  
" Ummm I thought I was the one at military school?"  
  
" Well it is no fun for me"  
"Oh well I assure you it sucks for me too. I have to go Rory. Have a great week. I'll email you OK?"  
  
" OK bye Tristan"  
  
"Bye Mary"  
  
Tristan hung up the phone. the static on the PA system crackled. Plane to Hartford Connecticut now boarding. Tristan smiled and walked to baggage check.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory what's the matter?" Lorelai asked coming back into the Living-room.  
  
"Tristan can't come."  
  
"aww that sucks. We'll still have a kick-ass spring break without him. We'll rent movies and have fun parties and other spring breaky stuff."  
  
"We have to go to Grandma's now."  
  
" Oh Ouch I think I just got mono."  
  
"I don't think so Sonny."  
  
"But Cher."  
  
"NO"  
  
"fine but I'm wearing my crack shirt"  
  
" No you're not, Just come let's go."  
  
"Fine but I am pouting all the way there."  
  
" FINE JUST GTE IN THE DAMN CAR"  
  
"touchy touchy"  
  
35 minutes later at the elder Gilmore's house  
  
"Hello Girls. You loOK lovely tonight come on in"  
  
"um Hi Grandma are you Okay?"  
  
"I am fine come on sit down it is almost time to eat"  
  
at the supper table.  
  
The week after next we will have some company so please dress nicely.  
  
"who's coming Mom?"  
  
" Friends of your father and I. The Dugreys."  
  
Rory spits out her soup and it lands on her mom.  
  
" Ewww Rory. That was gross."  
  
" Rory what on earth was that for?"  
  
"I know why she did that"  
  
"mom shh."  
  
"Sorry but you just spit soup on me. She is in love with their son Tristan"  
  
"The one at military school?"  
  
"The very one."  
  
"Oh Rory that is excellent. Just Great. I'm so glad that you are over that one boy what was his name again Bean?"  
  
"His name was Dean. SO grandma how is the DAR?"  
  
"It's fine next week at the meeting we are having a vote to decide the names for the turtle doves we rescued"  
"Sounds great mom"  
  
Rory glared at her mom for the rest of the dinner.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Cathy002@hotmail.com 


	11. chapter 11- almost movie night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 movie night  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan if you haven't figured it out by now you are pretty slow.  
  
CONTENT – there is swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story. And a few of the characters who aren't on the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks………  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory. Being as she is a fictional character. But what the hell R/R OK. This is chpt 11 I am currently writing chpt18 but I haven't typed it yet. Sorry about how the chpt's are not all the same length but sorry. Oh and in this chapter and on from now for a while I will have to change the way that I am writing because it would be too confusing for you to read. You'll see. Here are the codes: R=Rory, L=Lorelai, LK= Lane Kim, ML= MamaLane (AKA. Mrs Kim), T=Tristan, D=dean, J=Jess, P= Paris, H=Henry, M= Madeleine, Lou= Louise, LD= Luke, S= SoOKie , C= Chris (Paris' Boyfriend). * All of these people will not be in this chapter but they will be in some eventually yes even DUMB DEAN sorry I can't help it I don't like him very much. I wanted to write him out of this story by having him die horribly but that was too gruesome. Anyways on with the Story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Rory sighed as she got up, it was Saturday the second last day before she had to go back to hell  
  
She and he mom did have a great spring break as Lorelai had promised. They had done all kinds of spring breaky things: Coffee, movies, shopping, coffee Friends, coffee, Lorelai walked in to Rory's room.  
  
L: Why don't we have another movie night tonight?  
  
R: Who can we invite?  
  
L: SoOKie, Lane, Jess, Luke, Jackson we can invite them to come over what do you say?  
  
R: Okay it sounds fun. I'll call Lane on your cell. You call everyone else from the main phone.  
  
L: Okay  
  
Rory Takes the phone and dials Lane's house.  
  
ML: hello what you want?  
  
R: Can I please speak to Lane?  
  
ML: Who is this?  
  
R: Rory  
  
ML: you have five minutes I count  
  
LK: Hello?  
  
R: Lane it's me want to come to a movie night tonight?  
  
LK: two questions can I sleep over and can Henry come?  
  
R: Of course to both.  
  
LK: really?  
  
R: Of course mom wants to meet him.  
  
MEANWHILE in the living room.  
  
RRRING  
  
L: Hello?  
  
T: Hi is this Lorelai?  
  
L: Yep this Tristan?  
  
T: Shhh! Don't say my name Okay?"  
  
L: Why? Is it a secret?  
  
T: Well because I am home and I want to surprise Rory.  
  
L: Ohh that sounds nice, we are having a movie night tonight. Do you want to come?  
  
T: I wouldn't want to impose.  
  
L: Nonsense it's not a problem besides there are already other people coming.  
  
T: OK what time?  
  
L: well you come at 8pm. Oh and the movies will not be done till late so you had better stay overnight.  
  
T: It'll be fine I don't mind driving.  
  
L: no you stay that is final.  
  
T: All right I will stay.  
  
L: that's great when do you go back to boot camp?  
  
T: umm never but don't tell Rory that either it's a surprise too.  
  
L: I'm proud of you kid. Good job.  
  
T: thanks Lorelai  
  
L: no prob. I have to go before Rory comes in.  
  
T: one more thing. How did you know I was hot?  
  
L: I saw your picture in the yearboOK. Oh and If you want me to really love you bring coffee.  
  
T: OK I'll see you at 8 remember this is a secret.  
  
L: Bye  
  
T: Bye  
  
Lorelai hangs up the phone and smiles *I hope he and rory get together. He is so nice and makes rory really happy.*  
  
R: Mom who can come?  
  
L: Everyone except Jackson, what about lane can she come?  
  
R: she is staying overnight and bringing Henry.  
  
L: to stay over night?  
  
R: No he is leaving after movies.  
  
L: OK tonight will be fun very fun.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey guys thanks for reading my story. I have a question that I need your advice on. My story is currently 20 chapters or so.(they haven't all been posted) I have a lot of ideas where I should go with it. My question is: should I stop this story and start stories as sequels ie. The road you should have taken, trip to Toronto, graduation, etc or should I leave it as one big story ie the road you should have taken with about 50 chapters????? R/R and answer my question!!!!!!!!!! You can either hit the review button or email me at Cathy002@hotmail.com Thanks a bunch! ☼♥Cathy♥☼ 


	12. Chapter 12- pizza

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 movie night  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan if you haven't figured it out by now you are pretty slow.  
  
CONTENT – there is swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story. And a few of the characters who aren't on the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks………  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory. Being as she is a fictional character. But what the hell R/R OK. This is chpt 11 I am currently writing chpt18 but I haven't typed it yet. Sorry about how the chpt's are not all the same length but sorry. Oh and in this chapter and on from now for a while I will have to change the way that I am writing because it would be too confusing for you to read. You'll see. Here are the codes: R=Rory, L=Lorelai, LK= Lane Kim, ML= MamaLane (AKA. Mrs Kim), T=Tristan, D=dean, J=Jess, P= Paris, H=Henry, M= Madeleine, Lou= Louise, LD= Luke, S= SoOKie , C= Chris (Paris' Boyfriend). * All of these people will not be in this chapter but they will be in some eventually yes even DUMB DEAN sorry I can't help it I don't like him very much. I wanted to write him out of this story by having him die horribly but that was too gruesome. Anyways on with the Story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
7:30 DING DONG (doorbell)  
  
L: I'll get it rory  
  
R: Ok mom I will start getting the junk food from the kitchen,  
  
Lorelai opens the door Lane Sookie and Henry are standing there  
  
L: hey Lane , Sookie and I'm guessing Henry  
  
H: Yes I am Henry Ms. Gilmore  
  
L: cut the Ms. Shit I'm Lorelai if you call me Ms. Again you will be missing a vital organ  
  
H: Ok Lorelai nice to meet you.  
  
L: Come on in Guys. Lane go put your stuff in Rory's room you can't have the couch tonight. Sookie hun, what did you bring?  
  
S: Well I brought chocolate cake and muffins.  
  
L: Muffins are you crazy?  
  
S: they are quadruple chocolate chip.  
  
L: Bring on the muffins.  
  
DINGDONG (doorbell again)  
  
L: Hey come on in Luke and Jess.  
  
J: Hey Lorelai.  
  
LD: Hi Lorelai.  
  
L: Hi Guys. Go sit in the living room.  
  
LD: Okay  
  
L: Rory come Here.  
  
R: yeah mom?  
  
L: I need Pizza  
  
R: So order some.  
  
L: I don't fell like finding the phone will you walk and get it? Please  
  
R: no I won't  
  
L: Please Rory. It is important. I'll owe you one. And if you say no I will bug you until you say yes which could be a while.  
  
R: Fine I'll go two XL with everything?  
  
L: make it three here's some dough thank you.  
  
R: You're welcome  
  
Rory leaves out the front door and walks into town.  
  
A couple of minutes later:  
  
DING DONG  
  
L: hey Tristan?  
  
T: Hi Lorelai.  
  
L: everyone is already here. Park your car over there where Rory can't see it and then come on in.  
  
Tristan goes and is back in a minute.  
  
L: Hey now you can sit over here near Sookie ok? Now everyone this is Tristan Rory's friend. Do you know Henry he goes to Chilton too.  
  
T: Hey Henry man how's it going?"  
  
H: Going good. You?  
  
T: Good.  
  
L: OK Tristan this is Luke and Jess this is Sookie, And sitting on Henry's lap is Lane. Lane you do know if your mom came in here right now you would be shipped off to a convent in Korea, Right?  
  
LK: Yes I know thanks Lorelai for not telling.  
  
L: No Problem Kiddo. Lane is like my second daughter she has a crazy strict mom.  
  
T: That sucks. I don't even think my mom knows who I am most of the time.  
  
L: I've been there kid.  
  
LD: No Jess I will not let you drink any of Lorelai's beer  
  
J: But Luke I am bored.  
  
L: they always argue like that don't mind them.  
  
T: I see.  
  
S: (talking into her cell) I miss you too Jackson. Tell your mom I said Hi,..  
  
T: is she talking to her boyfriend or something?  
  
L: Yeah Jackson. She's pretty clumsy so try not to get in her way.  
  
T: Point taken  
  
L: So you like Rory right?  
  
Tristan looks around and finds that no one is paying attention to him and Lorelai.  
  
T: Yes I do.  
  
L: Well don't hurt her. Ever  
  
T: I wouldn't dream of it. I was wondering something. If it was alright with you and Rory, could she come to Toronto with me next weekend?  
  
L: Why?  
  
T: As a vacation I deserve it I've been at hell for the past three months. And I want Rory to go with me.  
  
L: If it is alright with Rory it is fine with me. I'm away all weekend anyways at a conference in Milwaukee. But don't you try anything on her.  
  
T: I would never do anything that Rory didn't agree to.  
  
L: I believe you. If however you two do end up having something happen between the two of you For God's sake use protection. If she comes home pregnant I will personally rip off your equipment and then feed you to my mother. Understand?  
  
T: Yes Lorelai I understand.  
  
L: Ok then let's go back to the living room and see who has died.  
  
T: died?  
  
L: Well someone is bound to die if you leave them alone long enough  
  
They walk into the room it is pretty much the same as when they left.  
  
H: hey Tristan. I'm surprised to see you alive from the amount of mourning at Chilton after you left you would think that you had been eaten by bears or something.  
  
T: were my groupies really that hurt?  
  
H: It was pretty funny  
  
T: I bet. So Jess is it? Do you go to Stars Hollow High?  
  
J: Occasionally. When I feel like it.  
  
T: That's cool. So are you and Rory dating or anything?  
  
J: No, I am one of her friends so don't worry your pretty little head just know that if you hurt her you will be hunted and killed by all of the crazy people of this extremely small town.  
  
T: So I have heard. Has Bagboy been around lately?  
  
J: You know Bagboy?  
  
T: I've met him a couple times unfortunately. He's a major Dick.  
  
J: I hate him. I'm glad that you don't think highly of him. I think you will be good for Rory.  
  
T: Thanks.  
  
L: Oh Tristan I just changed my mind. Come wait in the kitchen. I'm going to tell her that you called. Go wait now and start a pot of coffee.  
  
T: Ok and he walks of into the kitchen to do as crazy Lorelai said.  
  
Lorelai speaks to crowd in the living room  
  
L: Ok guys don't' say anything at all about Tristan to Rory just leave it to me. And then we will watch the movies  
  
The door slams and rory walks into the living room holding three pizza boxes  
  
R: I'm Back what did I miss? Here's the pizza.  
  
L: Thanks for the pizza and what did you miss well someone called for you.  
  
R: Who? Tristan?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
R: What did he say?  
  
L: He said that he might come for a visit soon and that he misses you.  
  
R: Oh (she starts to blush)  
  
L: Rory honey, pink is an awful colour for you. There is coffee in the kitchen go get some.  
  
R: Do you want me to bring you some?  
  
L: why are banana's yellow?  
  
R: right stupid question on my part equals stupid question on your part.  
  
Rory walks into the kitchen and starts pouring the coffee. She is picking up the first cup to take back to her mother when someone covers her eyes.  
  
R: Jess that is so not even funny I could have spilt the coffee then what would I do?  
  
"Well Mary if you did that I could buy you a coffee shop. If you wanted me to."  
  
Rory dropped the coffee cup and it shattered on the floor. She turned around and was met with a pair of intense blue eyes staring into her own. 


	13. chapter 13- movie night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13 to do  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan if you haven't figured it out by now you are pretty slow.  
  
CONTENT – there swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story. And a few of the characters who aren't on the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks………  
  
The poems in here are my originals.. not by Rory. Being as she is a fictional character. But what the hell R/R OK. This is chpt 11 I am currently writing chpt18 but I haven't typed it yet. Sorry about how the chpt's are not all the same length but sorry. Oh and in this chapter and on from now for a while I will have to change the way that I am writing because it would be too confusing for you to read. You'll see. Here are the codes: R=Rory, L=Lorelai, LK= Lane Kim, ML= MamaLane (AKA. Mrs Kim), T=Tristan, D=dean, J=Jess, P= Paris, H=Henry, M= Madeleine, Lou= Louise, LD= Luke, S= SoOKie , C= Chris (Paris' Boyfriend). Ry=Ryan (madelaine's flavour) * All of these people will not be in this chapter but they will be in some eventually yes even DUMB DEAN sorry I can't help it I don't like him very much. I wanted to write him out of this story by having him die horribly but that was too gruesome. Anyways on with the Story. The song used is have you ever. By SCLUB 7.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
RECAP  
  
Rory walks into the kitchen and starts pouring the coffee. She is picking up the first cup to take back to her mother when someone covers her eyes.  
  
R: Jess that is so not even funny I could have spilt the coffee then what would I do?  
  
"Well Mary if you did that I could buy you a coffee shop. If you wanted me to."  
  
Rory dropped the coffee cup and it shattered on the floor. She turned around and was met with a pair of intense blue eyes staring into her own.  
  
~~~back to the now~~~~~  
  
She gave a gasp and jumped up hugging him she had her legs wrapped around his waste.  
  
R: Tristan what the hell are you doing here?  
  
T: are you surprised?  
  
R: I think I am going to pass out I am that shocked.  
  
T: come sit down then.  
  
R: What are you doing here?  
  
T: I came to visit you.  
  
R: Why?  
  
T: Because I have news that I will tell you later.  
  
R: why not now  
  
T: Later. So do you want to strip search me now?  
  
R: No thanks  
  
T: you sure?  
  
R: yeah.  
  
T: so you have your belly button pierced? Let me see.  
  
Rory lifts up her shirt to show him.  
  
T: Wow. Mary I am surprised.  
  
R: my mom and I got them done together it hurt like a bitch.  
  
T: Mary since when did you start swearing?  
  
R: Well if you had of bothered to get to know me before you were kicked out you would have know this.  
  
T: I'm sorry for being a jerk.  
  
R: It's ok just don't do it again. ok?  
  
T: Promise. So what is new how was your spring break?  
  
R: It was fine I just hung around with mom and lane.  
  
T: you know you never sent me your poems.  
  
R: I know that's because they suck so I didn't want to send them to you.  
  
T: Can I read them now?  
  
R: ok come on they are in my room.  
  
He sat on the bed and read the coffee one first. "I take it you weren't lying when you said you were addicted"  
  
R: Nope.  
  
He then read the other one.  
  
T: Rory this is pretty good.  
  
R: umm thanks.  
  
T: you know what else you never did?  
  
R: what?  
  
T: you never sent me the song that makes you think about me. What song is it?  
  
R: I'll find the CD now I have the lyrics here( she hands the lyrics to him) Stay on the bed I don't want you to step on the CD.  
  
RIIINNNNGG ( phone)  
  
R: Just a sec I'll be right back.  
  
She goes into the living room to find everyone looking for the phone. She looks and sees it in the phone cradle.  
  
R: Hello? Just a sec. -GUYS! I found the phone – Sorry Hello?  
  
P: hey rory? It's paris.  
  
R: hey Paris what's up?  
  
P: Not much what are you doing tonight?  
  
R: well Lane is sleeping over and a bunch of people are over watching movies why?  
  
P: Oh nothing I was just thinking that if you weren't busy we could do something because Chris wants to do something and I didn't have anything to do so I thought if you weren't busy that you could do something with us but you are busy so I'll just let you go.  
  
R: Wait Paris I have an idea why don't you and Chris come to stars hollow and we can all get ice cream or something.  
  
P: well ok as long as that'd be ok.  
  
R: Sure it is no problem can you bring Louise to entertain jess though?  
  
P: Sure but why can't you entertain him?  
  
R: I have my own friend to entertain.  
  
P:OK well I'll call Louise and you realize that madelaine will come too don't you. She can bring her flavour of the week though is that all right?  
  
R: Sounds great See you when you get here.  
  
P: should be in about half an hour.  
  
R: Cool see you then. Bye  
  
P: Bye  
  
Rory hangs up the phone to see the room looking at her.  
  
R: Lane Jess Henry in half an hour we are going out for ice cream alright?  
  
LK: Sure Rory. How are things going with Tristan?  
  
R: Great I'll tell you more later. Come get me when Paris gets here  
  
L: not a problem. Go have fun with Tristan  
  
R: oh and don't tell paris that it is Tristan here.  
  
L: Got it.  
  
Rory walks back to her room and sees him lying on her bed with his eyes closed. * he looks so peaceful and angelic when he sleeps* He could feel her penetrating stare but he decided to just let her look. She decided she needed to see if she felt sparks. She walked over and leaned into him and kissed him square on the lips. The sparks were definitely there. Tristan's eyes popped open as he felt rory kiss him a surge of electricity passed though him. He ran his fingers through her hair and surprisingly it was he who pulled away first. She started to babble as she realized what she had done.  
  
R: I –I –I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I didn't mean to umm well you see what would happen because you looked so peaceful. I'm sorry….  
  
T: are you done babbling?  
  
R: I can go on. I haven't put both of my feet into my mouth yet.  
  
T: rory stop talking. I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer by shaking your head yes or no. ok?  
  
R: (nod)  
  
T: do you have feelings for me? (nod) more then friendship? (nod) when we kissed did you feel something?(nod). Will you be my girlfriend (nod) Can I kiss you again? (nod) He moved in and kissed her again. She could feel the world slipping out from beneath her so that all that was left was her and Tristan.  
  
They were alone and together and nothing else mattered. Tristan pulled away again. " Will you dance with me?" (nod) Rory you can talk now you know.  
  
R: OK so are you my boyfriend?  
  
T: Well since you are my girlfriend would that not make me your boyfriend? I am if you want me to be.  
  
R: I do.  
  
She put on the song. It would from that moment on be known to both of them as their song.  
  
Sometimes it's wrong to walk away,  
  
though you think it's over  
  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
  
And all your dreams are upside down  
  
If I could only change the way the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me,  
  
BabyHave you ever felt your heart was breakin  
  
Lookin down the road you should be takin  
  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be  
  
togetherBack in your arms where I belong  
  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me,  
  
Baby Have you ever felt your heart was breakin  
  
Lookin down the road you should be takin  
  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
  
Even though the moment's gone I'm still holdin on  
  
somehowWishing I could change the way the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me,  
  
Baby Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking'  
  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
They danced each somewhat surprised at the others abilities.  
  
They were in their own little world when Lorelai walked into Rory's room.  
  
L: Hey guys back to earth here sorry to break up this love feast but everyone is here.  
  
The two of them walk out into the foyer where paris madelaine Louise Lane Henry Chris Jess and Madelaine's latest flavour were waiting.  
  
R: hey Paris, Louise Madelaine Chris and Guy who's name I have no idea. You all know Tristan now let's go.  
  
M,L,P, C, &Ry,: TRISTAN????  
  
R; yes this would be Tristan.  
  
P: Hey Tristan when did you get back?  
  
T: Yesterday  
  
M: well why are you here?  
  
Tristan looked at Rory his eyes asking her weather or not to tell. She just stared back at him and nodded her head ever so slightly.  
  
T: Well Rory and I are going out.  
  
At that they were faced with 8 pairs of bulging eyes and gaping mouths.  
  
Lane squealed and went to hug rory. She the hugged Tristan and whispered in his ear  
  
LK: don't break her heart  
  
T; (whispering back) I won't  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
P; Rory can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?  
  
R: umm sure Paris.  
  
They walk into the kitchen and shut the door.  
  
P: I know I have been a bitch to you in the past and I am so sorry for that. I was jealous of you but I realize now that we would both do better if we were friends instead of enemys what I am trying to say is can you forgive me and can we become friends?  
  
R: of course I would love that I never hated you I always thought you were really smart I admire you a lot.  
  
P: Thanks. Oh and I want to tell you I am not jealous over Tristan or mad in any way I am really happy for you he can be a great guy. I am totally happy with Chris I wouldn't trade him for Tristan anymore.  
  
R: thanks Do you want to stay over tonight? Lane is and so is my mom, well she lives here but she will bug us anyways.  
  
P: well I don't have any clothes with me  
  
R: you can borrow some of mine alright? Come on it'll be fun we can talk about boys and stuff.  
  
P: alright. We should go before they think that I have killed you and am desperately trying to stash the body.  
  
R:OK  
  
They open the door and 8 people fall into the room. They were all listening at the door.  
  
R: GUYS! BAD UP!!!!  
  
They just looked at her embarrassed.  
  
P: YOU HEARD HER UP MARCH ICECREAM NOW!  
  
Rory started to giggle and so did everyone else. Everyone was almost in hysterics they were so busy laughing that they didn't see someone looking into the window. 


	14. Chapter 14 - Truth or Dare?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14- truth or Dare?????  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan if you haven't figured it out by now you are pretty slow.  
  
CONTENT – there swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story. And a few of the characters who aren't on the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks………  
  
R/R OK. This is chpt 11 I am currently writing chpt18 but I haven't typed it yet. Sorry about how the chpt's are not all the same length but sorry. Oh and in this chapter and on from now for a while I will have to change the way that I am writing because it would be too confusing for you to read. You'll see. Here are the codes: R=Rory, L=Lorelai, LK= Lane Kim, ML= MamaLane (AKA. Mrs Kim), T=Tristan, D=dean, J=Jess, P= Paris, H=Henry, M= Madeleine, Lou= Louise, LD= Luke, S= SoOKie , C= Chris (Paris' Boyfriend). Ry=Ryan (madelaine's flavour) * All of these people will not be in this chapter but they will be in some eventually yes even DUMB DEAN sorry I can't help it I don't like him very much. I wanted to write him out of this story by having him die horribly but that was too gruesome. Anyways on with the Story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
The whole gang was sitting around in the park, laughing, kissing, talking and just hanging out as a group of friends, not knowing that they were being watched.  
  
M: Let's play truth or dare.  
  
Everyone kind of agreed  
  
Lou: I'll go first Rory Truth or dare?  
  
R: Truth.  
  
Lou: Ok how many guys have you kissed and who were they, and who was the best.  
  
R: well I've kissed two guys Bagboy and Tristan and Tristan was the best. My turn Paris Truth or Dare  
  
P: Dare.  
  
R: I dare you to kiss three guys in this group.  
  
P: Ok I can do that. – she leans over and kisses Chris on the lips she then went over and kissed Henry on the cheek and then went over to Ryan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
T: aww Paris I'm Hurt why not me?  
  
P: Shut up Tristan,- she laughed.- Ok my turn. Tristan truth or dare?  
  
T: dare  
  
P: Ok I dare you to moon a passing car.  
  
R: umm Paris that's a good dare but remember we are in stars hollow and he could be standing around with his pants down until next Wednesday.  
  
P: Oh. I forgot.  
  
T: Paris I change my mind truth.  
  
P: Ok tell about the first time you and rory kissed. You guys have kissed haven't you?  
  
T: Hmm the first time we kissed, well it was at madelaine's party last year and almost all of you remember how summer dumped me in front of everyone. I felt so foolish so I walked of and I was in a room with a piano just playing. Rory walked in and tried to comfort me. We were both in awful moods. She was in a bad mood because that ass bagboy had dumped her. We kissed it was amazing. She pulled away and it broke my heart… well it's my turn where did Jess and Louise go? OH I bet they are… well Lane Truth or Dare?  
  
LK: Truth  
  
T: ok what is currently in you CD Player?  
  
LK: That's easy Sum41, PJ Harvey, Bare naked Ladies, Blink-182, U2 and Korean Bible Songs. Oh and there is a half empty bag of M&M's in the Tape part.  
  
"Ok My turn" A voice cried out of the darkness "I want you all to pick a number between one and a million whoever is the closest to the number in my head I am going to kill.  
  
R: Dean? Is that you?  
  
D: Rory… we were perfect together. Now you are here with the accountant dick. You Whore! After you told me that you loved me too.  
  
As Dean was talking all the teens had stood up. They noticed that Dean had a gun. Tristan instinctively put Rory behind him.  
  
R: Dean I told you that I loved you so that I wouldn't loose you. I never loved you I only cared for you as a friend now I don't even think of you as that.  
  
D: Damn it Rory just pick a number.  
  
R: fine 10  
  
D: Lane?  
  
LK:5,000  
  
D: Henry?  
  
H: 906  
  
D: Asshole?  
  
T: 899,643  
  
D: Paris?  
  
P: 100  
  
D: Guy beside Paris?  
  
P: 30,000  
  
D: Madelaine?  
  
M: 20?  
  
D: Guy?  
  
Ry: 666  
  
D: would you guys like to know my number? Of course you would… my number is 899,643  
  
R: No dean don't do this don't shoot him.  
  
Dean just laughed and took aim 


	15. chapter 15- with you in my arms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15- SHot  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan if you haven't figured it out by now you are pretty slow.  
  
CONTENT – there swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story. And a few of the characters who aren't on the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks………  
  
But what the hell R/R OK. This is chpt 15 I am currently writing chpt21 but I haven't typed it yet. Sorry about how the chpt's are not all the same length but sorry. Oh and in this chapter and on from now for a while I will have to change the way that I am writing because it would be too confusing for you to read. You'll see. Here are the codes: R=Rory, L=Lorelai, LK= Lane Kim, ML= MamaLane (AKA. Mrs Kim), T=Tristan, D=dean, J=Jess, P= Paris, H=Henry, M= Madeleine, Lou= Louise, LD= Luke, S= SoOKie , C= Chris (Paris' Boyfriend). Ry=Ryan (madelaine's flavour) * All of these people will not be in this chapter but they will be in some eventually yes even DUMB DEAN sorry I can't help it I don't like him very much. I wanted to write him out of this story by having him die horribly but that was too gruesome. Anyways on with the Story. The song used is Have you ever. By SCLUB 7.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
RECAP:  
  
R: No dean don't do this don't shoot him.  
  
Dean just laughed and took aim  
  
BACK TO PRESENT  
  
Rory jumped in front of Tristan and pushed him out of the way. The Gun went off and it hit in the arm and she and Tristan were both knocked to the ground.  
  
D: Oh my God what the Hell have I done? I didn't mean to hit her. NO one move or you are nex….  
  
Dean didn't finish his threat because before he could he was hit on the back of the head with a crow bar. Jess had heard dean come to the group while he and Louise were on their way back. He grabbed a Crow bar from who knows where and had snuck up behind Dan and hit him on the head.  
  
J: ok guys now just Chill out. Listen to me. Louise Call the police. Now. Henry call Lorelai. Paris Ambulance. Everyone stay calm Don't freak out.  
  
5 minutes later. The Jeep tears around the corner to the park. Lorelai gets out before the jeep is done moving.  
  
L: RORY!  
  
R: Mom I am ok I have to go get stitches though I think dean isn't done trying to hurt us though.. I'm scared.  
  
L: Shhhhh. Don't be afraid I won't let him hurt you. I promise. Can you get up?  
  
R: I can but Tristan said not to move until the ambulance gets here.  
  
At the mention of his name she turned to see Tristan with his tear stained face and gave him a hug.  
  
L: Shhh. Don't worry it'll be ok. Don't cry.  
  
* Rory is so lucky to have all these people love her so much. I wish Lorelai was my mom. In the past couple of hours that I have known her she has been more of a mother to me then mine has in the past ten years.*  
  
T: She'll be fine she needs stitches thought and her arm will be sore. The ambulance will take her to Hartford and get her cleaned up. We should be home by midnight.  
  
R: Mom will you come in the ambulance with me?  
  
L: Of course.  
  
R: Tristan you too?  
  
T: of course. HEY Chris!  
  
C: Yeah Tris?  
  
T: will you follow behind the ambulance in my car? To bring us home when we need to come?  
  
C: yeah of course.  
  
T: you scratch her you are dead you know that right?  
  
L: Ha leave it to Tristan when almost being dead to think of his precious car,  
  
T: Hey I resent that you know.  
  
C: Umm look I don't know if they can hold him any longer.  
  
Henry, and Ryan were holding back Luke  
  
L: Oh Lord I have never seen him this mad.  
  
Jess had been standing at the side of all the people with his eyes going back and forth from Dean and Rory. All of a sudden he broke out into a run and raised the crow bar above his head. IT came down with all his strength and hit Dean right where guys protect themselves. He then noticed that everyone was watching him.  
  
J: Self Defence,  
  
L: yeah ok…  
  
They were silent as the ambulance came up and loaded Rory into it. The police were there and taking Dean into custody.  
  
L: guys go wait at my house we'll be back soon.  
  
LD: I'll take them back and take care of them you take care of Rory and Tristan.  
  
L: OK  
  
IN THE AMBULANCE  
  
T: how are you doing mary?  
  
R: I'm fine. Stop worrying.  
  
T: what made you do something crazy like that you could have died  
  
R; because I love you. I couldn't let you die.  
  
T; I love you too. When we get to the hospital let me do the talking I can get us into their quicker and out faster.  
  
L: Ok what are you going to do?  
  
T; you'll see just play along.  
  
They walk into the hospital emergency room.  
  
Nurse: I need you to fill out these forms before I can admit you.  
  
T: I am Tristan Dugrey and this is my wife Rory she needs attention immediately.  
  
Nurse: Of course this way I will send the doctor in ASAP  
  
They were out before they knew it. With medication for Rory if the pain got to be too bad.  
  
R: Let's go home Mom, Tristan come on.  
  
Chris was waiting for them in the lobby.  
  
C; The car is parked outside in the parking lot. Come on.  
  
L: Tristan is staying tonight  
  
R: he is? You are?  
  
L: Is that ok with you?  
  
R: Yeah it's alright. I forgot to tell you mom Tristan and I are going out.  
  
L: Just because you are hurt I will forgive you this time later I want some major details.  
  
R: So who all is staying at our house tonight?  
  
L: Well me you Paris Lane Tristan probably Sookie and anyone else who wants to.  
  
T: we are here Ladies.  
  
R: thank you Tristan.  
  
L: Yeah thanks,  
  
Tristan opened Rory's door and pulled her out as if she would break he carried her to the house.  
  
R: Tristan, I can walk you know  
  
T: I know I just like the feeling of having you in my arms. 


	16. Chapter 16-Never say NO

Chapter 16- home  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan if you haven't figured it out by now you are pretty slow.  
  
CONTENT – there swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story. And a few of the characters that aren't on the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks………  
  
But what the hell R/R OK. This is chpt 16 I am currently writing chpt21 but I haven't typed it yet. Sorry about how the chpt's are not all the same length but sorry. Oh and in this chapter and on from now for a while I will have to change the way that I am writing because it would be too confusing for you to read. You'll see. Here are the codes: R=Rory, L=Lorelai, LK= Lane Kim, ML= MamaLane (AKA. Mrs Kim), T=Tristan, D=dean, J=Jess, P= Paris, H=Henry, M= Madeleine, Lou= Louise, LD= Luke, S= Sookie , C= Chris (Paris' Boyfriend). Ry=Ryan (Madelaine's flavour) * All of these people will not be in this chapter but they will be in some eventually yes even DUMB DEAN sorry I can't help it I don't like him very much. I wanted to write him out of this story by having him die horribly but that was too gruesome. Anyways on with the Story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
As they walked into the Gilmore household they were almost immediately assaulted by voices with questions comments and concerns.  
  
LK: Oh my God Ror, are you OK?  
  
J: he was arrested.  
  
M: are you hurt?  
  
Lou: we were so worried about you.  
  
LD: I made coffee.  
  
Henry: We can call our lawyers first thing in the morning  
  
S: Taylor heard the shot the news is out we had to push the towns people away. They will be back in the morning though.  
  
R: Guys! Just Relax I am fine I swear. I just want to change into my PJ's because my shirt is bloody and just relax and have a party. It is only 11:48 and we have a full house I say let's party  
  
LD: Lorelai There is no denying that Rory is your Daughter.  
  
L: I know it is great isn't it.  
  
P: Rory, Lane, Louise Madelaine and I are staying for support tonight is that all right.  
  
R: It's fine umm Tris I think you can put me down now.  
  
Tristan blushed and realized that he had been holding Rory all that time  
  
L: well since all the girls are staying and Tristan is too, Chris Luke Jess Henry Ryan you are all welcome to stay.  
  
R: I can't I am sorry I have a curfew that is in 1\2 an hour so I have to leave now to make it or I can't go out next weekend. Thank you for the offer though. Mad, I'll talk to you later. I'll see you Monday ok?  
  
M: Sure bye,  
  
Ryan Leaves.  
  
L: Ok everyone else will stay though right? Right. Great we can have a sleep over. We need junk food.  
  
LD: It is midnight.  
  
L: well no doubt Taylor is still up talking about us the least he can do is let us buy food. Plus I'll buy gauze Rory will need gauze and we don't have any. I'm calling him now… if I could only find the phone…. OK WHERE THE HELL IS THE PHONE!!!!  
  
LD: no idea now maybe you won't get any stuff though  
  
L: I bet you hid it you are that mean. Oh well… I have a better idea… OH Tris-tan!  
  
T: yes Lorelai?  
  
L: can I use your cell?  
  
T: sure here. - He handed her the phone without a second thought. being busy with Rory who is sitting on his lap.  
  
L: I'm calling now so SHH! Hello Taylor?… Lorelai… She is doing better…no everyone else is fine I was wondering if I could come into your store and buy some supplies for everyone like food and some gauze for Rory… yes I know it is midnight but I wouldn't ask if these kids weren't deeply traumatized… thank you… yes someone will be right in…I don't know yet it will probably be someone other then Rory though.. ok talk to you later thank you… bye…no she is really fine…bye.. –she hung up the phone- Ok now who is going to go into the market for food. -She looks around the room.- not Rory she is injured. Not Lane she has a crazy mother. Not Tristan I need him to take care of Rory. Not Paris Madeleine, Louise, Chris or Henry because they aren't local. Jess needs to keep an eye on everyone. So I guess that leaves me Luke and Sookie come on guys lets go.  
  
LD: wait a minute you are leaving Jess here to look after everyone?  
  
L: Yes I trust him.  
  
LD: Whatever it is your house I'll get my coat.  
  
They three grownups leave the house.  
  
Lou: Rory sometimes your mom really scares me.  
  
R: I know Louise you get used to it. So what did the police say?  
  
Lou: they are coming to question us tomorrow at ten  
  
R: AM? Are they crazy?  
  
Lou: yep.  
  
R; I'll just wake up when they get here.  
  
Lou: I think we all will.  
  
R: we need to figure out sleeping arrangements. Henry Jess Chris and Tris. You Guys can have the couches and stuff in this room it is pretty comfortable. And the rest of us will be in my room.  
  
T: Aww Rory.  
  
R: Don't awww Rory me mister. Besides Hun, we have to talk about you and how do you expect us to do that if you are in the room.  
  
T; all right Rory.  
  
R; I need something to drink anybody else?  
  
Eight hands went up into the air.  
  
R: Ok I'm going how many root beers? 5 how many coke? 2 How many Sprites? 1 and how many coffees? Rory's was the only hand in the air for that one.  
  
R: I'll be right back  
  
T: I'll come help you  
  
R: thanks  
  
M: I bet they are going to go make out  
  
P: Shhhh! They will hear you.  
  
IN the kitchen  
  
T: I have a surprise for you.  
  
R: another one OY I don't think I can take it.  
  
T: next weekend do you want to go away with me to Toronto?  
  
R: As in Toronto CANADA????  
  
T: yes  
  
R: I don't know I have to ask my mom.  
  
T: I already did she said that it was up to you.  
  
R: I'll go.  
  
T: Really?  
  
R: yeah.  
  
She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him with built up passion her hands caressing his face and back.  
  
He could hardly believe his luck in about 3 weeks his dream of having Rory in his arms had finally come true. He broke away.  
  
T: I'm calling my lawyer in the morning you know I have to make Bag Boy pay for hurting you.  
  
R: Ok let's go see what everyone else is up to.  
  
T: Sure Rory anything.  
  
He knew right then and there that he would never be able to say no to her ever. 


	17. Chapter 17-?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17-  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan if you haven't figured it out by now you are pretty slow.  
  
CONTENT – there swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story. And a few of the characters who aren't on the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks………  
  
But what the hell R/R OK. Sorry about how the chpt's are not all the same length but sorry. Oh and in this chapter and on from now for a while I will have to change the way that I am writing because it would be too confusing for you to read. You'll see. Here are the codes: R=Rory, L=Lorelai, LK= Lane Kim, ML= MamaLane (AKA. Mrs Kim), T=Tristan, D=dean, J=Jess, P= Paris, H=Henry, M= Madeleine, Lou= Louise, LD= Luke, S= SoOKie , C= Chris (Paris' Boyfriend). Ry=Ryan (madelaine's flavour) * All of these people will not be in this chapter but they will be in some eventually yes even DUMB DEAN sorry I can't help it I don't like him very much. I wanted to write him out of this story by having him die horribly but that was too gruesome. Words that are italicized are whispered..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
The grownups walk back into the house.  
  
L: We're Baaaack! Let's play twister. Who's going to play with me?  
  
R: I'm injured I guess I'll just be the spinner.  
  
L: ok  
  
R: Tristan will play though.  
  
T: What. No!  
  
R: It's not that bad trust me,  
  
T: No.  
  
R: Please play (she whispers in his ear) if you play I'll play strip twister with you next weekend.  
  
T: strip twister?  
  
R: think about it  
  
T: I'll play.  
  
LK: So will I Lorelai. Henry will you play?  
  
H: sure Chris you playing?  
  
C; OK Paris and I will play.  
  
P: What?  
  
C: come on it will be fun  
  
P: I guess I'll play only if Madelaine Louise and Jess play.  
  
M: I'll play  
  
Lou: I will too  
  
J: I guess.  
  
L: great all the teenies are playing Lukey will you play?  
  
LD: I can't I have a sore back.  
  
L: Back schmack, come play.  
  
LD: No!  
  
L: either come play or go make coffee.  
  
LD: fine. Coffee is on its way.  
  
L: ( stage whisper to room) I didn't want him to play anyways. I love his coffee though.  
  
R: Mom you need to settle down have you been sniffing magic markers again?  
  
L: No. I can't settle down, I'm going to win. I don't even think all of your friends except lane know how to play.  
  
T: sure we do. And I don't think you'll win I happen to be the king of twister.  
  
L: I'm sure you are. Must come in handy in bed.  
  
R: MOM that wasn't nice apologize  
  
L: sorry Tristan.  
  
T: 's okay  
  
R: OK now everyone get ready. Right hand blue.  
  
Everyone played a good game. Sookie fell and knocked out chris and madelaine. Soon the only people left were Lorelai, Lane, and Tristan  
  
R: left hand Green.  
  
Tristan fell and knocked over lane.  
  
L: aww too bad Bible boy… I expected more of you. I win! I win! I win!  
  
Tristan came back to the lazyboy that Rory was sitting in. He picks her up, sits down and sets her on his lap.  
  
T: your mom is very scary when she wins.  
  
R: just wait until you see her loose. It is like the first ten minutes of saving private ryan. So what are we going to do in Toronto all by ourselves.  
  
Tristan just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
R: no really  
  
T: sight seeing, strip twister, shopping you name it we can do it.  
  
L: OH! Let's watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!  
  
R: Mom I think you've scared everyone enough for one night.  
  
P: I love Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It was my favourite movie growing up.  
  
M, Lou, LK,& S: Me too!!  
  
L: see it is unanimous. Charlie and the chocolate factory.!  
  
LD; Wait we didn't vote. Henry Jess Tristan Chris and I might not want to watch that.  
  
L: I am Queen. Plus Rory is princess so that makes the two of us more important. I'm overruling you. This is not a democracy it's a lorelaiocracy!  
  
R: mom Lorelaiocracy is not even a word. We have seen bring it on way to much.  
  
L: OK go grab blankets and pillows and put on your jammies everyone and meet back here. That's an Order now move!  
  
The girls went into Rory's room and started to get undressed and dressed into their jammies.  
  
Lou: Rory when did you and Tristan start going out?  
  
R: about an hour before you guys got here.  
  
Everyone in the room: awwwww!  
  
LK: so when does he go back? To military school I mean.  
  
R: OMG I don't know.  
  
She runs out of the room in her bra and pajama pants. She goes straight to the bathroom where Tristan is changing.  
  
R: TRISTAN- she yells and bangs on the door.  
  
T: what is it- he opened the door and saw Rory- come on in Rory. What's wrong.  
  
R: -crying- everything. Nice. You. Leaving. I . don't. want you to.  
  
T: mary mary. Remember that I said I had news to tell you. Well I'm coming back to Chilton.  
  
R.AAAAAHHHH- she sreamed and jumped up and hugged him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She started kissing all over his face.  
  
T: I bet you forgot something.  
  
R: what?  
  
T: you aren't dressed yet,  
  
R: Oh oops. Sorry. I'll see you in a minute.  
  
She started to go out the door  
  
T: mary?  
  
R: yeah?  
  
T: I'll miss you.  
  
R: I'll only be gone for a couple minutes don't be silly.  
  
T: I still will.  
  
She goes over and kisses him quickly.  
  
R: I have to go now and finish getting dressed.  
  
T: or we could get undressed.  
  
R: Tristan. I'm not ready to do that I I I'm sorry. If you don't want to be my boyfriend because of that I'll understand.  
  
T: Rory. I'm willing to wait until you are ready. It is you that I want not just to get laid.  
  
R: you are so sweet I have to go now really (they kiss again)  
  
Rory walks back into her room with a huge smile on her face.  
  
LK: what happened?  
  
R: he's coming back for good. We're going away. he's going to wait for me. I'm in love.  
  
Lou: where are you going?  
  
LK: you are in love?  
  
R: we're going to Toronto. And I am head over heels ass over elbows knees over shoulders in love.  
  
M: nice anatomy speech.  
  
R: now can you guys help me put on my shirt… I'm injured here.  
  
After some struggling swearing and lots of laughter Rory was dressed. The girls walked out of Rory's room carrying blankets and pillows and laughing over Rory's declaration of love.  
  
Tristan was sitting on the chair in a wife beater and sweatpants waiting for Rory.  
  
* he looks so hot*  
  
Rory went and snuggled up in his lap with her head resting on his shoulders and her hands hanging on to his shirt  
  
T: hello to you too miss me?  
  
Rory just giggled and then kissed him long and hard. They sat there macking on each other for almost the whole movie. When they finally stopped to watch the movie it was nearly done. The two of them soon fell asleep. Everyone just left them there and Lorelai just fixed their blanket before everyone went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 


	18. Chapter 18- hmm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18-  
  
Author: Cathy  
  
E-mail: Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan if you haven't figured it out by now you are pretty slow.  
  
CONTENT – there swearing I think and some other stuff  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or episodes or anything like that. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, etc. do. I only own this story. And a few of the characters who aren't on the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE – This is the first fan fic that I have posted. It is also probably not very good to the people who read this but just read it and review and send your comments to me… even if it is just to say how much this sucks………  
  
But what the hell R/R OK. This is chpt 18 I am currently writing chpt21 but I haven't typed it yet. Sorry about how the chpt's are not all the same length but sorry. Oh and in this chapter and on from now for a while I will have to change the way that I am writing because it would be too confusing for you to read. You'll see.  
  
  
  
Here are the codes: R=Rory, L=Lorelai, LK= Lane Kim, ML= MamaLane (AKA. Mrs Kim), T=Tristan, D=dean, J=Jess, P= Paris, H=Henry, M= Madeleine, Lou= Louise, LD= Luke, S= SoOKie , C= Chris (Paris' Boyfriend). Ry=Ryan (madelaine's flavour) * All of these people will not be in this chapter but they will be in some eventually yes even DUMB DEAN sorry I can't help it I don't like him very much. I wanted to write him out of this story by having him die horribly but that was too gruesome. Anyways on with the Story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Rory woke up with a stiff neck and a sore back. Tristan was still sleeping. She looked at his watch 8AM. * the police will be here in a couple of hours I should wake everyone up. She started kissing Tristan to wake him up. She kissed his nose, eyelids cheeks forehead chin and lastly lips. He was definitely awake by now and she knew it he just had his eyes closed still. She whispered into his ear "Tristan wake up" and started to suck on his earlobe.  
  
"Rory stop" he groaned  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Because that is really turning me on."  
  
"No it isn't" she kept on sucking until she felt him getting hard.  
  
"Rory stop this is torture"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Gladly" he started to kiss her on the mouth. He then started to suck on her earlobe." How do you like it"?  
  
She shivered. "Tristan stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to do something?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's a secret. I have to whisper it."  
  
She leans in to whisper into his ear. Instead she starts sucking on it.  
  
" This is so not even fair Rory you cheat."  
  
" Fine then I just won't kiss you."  
  
"I didn't say that"  
  
"Oh well. Too bad."  
  
" Oh really? So what if I do this?" he traces a finger up her arm and across her Jaw line. She shivered and got goose bumps.  
  
" Nothing"  
  
"I bet Mary. So if I kiss you are you going to kiss me back?"  
  
" Of course if I didn't that would be plain rude."  
  
"Ok." He kisses her cheek. She leans and starts sucking on his neck. *Oh god how can she do this to me? She is giving me a hickey. I love her so much. If I weren't sitting I would collapse.  
  
"HA!"  
  
"What's so funny Mary?"  
  
" Oh nothing you'll see tomorrow"  
  
* Two can play her game. Let's see how she likes a hickey. *  
  
" There we're even Mary."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are a bad liar Rory I know you gave me a hickey so now you have one too. Ha."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"How about we play a game of strip twister?"  
  
" No. Maybe in Toronto."  
  
" You promised. I will remember that you know."  
  
"Grrrr. Did I mention lately how hot and perfect you are. You are so smart and funny and nice and hot."  
  
" Uhuh. What are you getting at Rory?"  
  
" Two things. I want coffee and I need help getting my shirt off."  
  
" I can help you."  
  
"I would ask someone else to help me get my shirt off but they are all asleep."  
  
"OF course I'll undress you come into the kitchen first and get coffee."  
  
They go into the kitchen and make coffee.  
  
" Mmmm, Tristan you make coffee really good… I could drink it all day."  
  
"Too bad you have to come with me to change your bandage. Here bring this spoon"  
  
" Why am I bringing this wooden spoon with me?"  
  
"Well this has to be cleaned when we change the bandage and it usually hurts really badly so you put the spoon in your mouth to bite on if it hurts."  
  
Rory raises an eyebrow and follows him into the bathroom.  
  
" Okay Rory here." He lifts her up almost effortlessly and puts her on the counter. He undoes the buttons on her pajama shirt and takes out the good arm first. Looking down at her he feels his breath catch in his throat  
  
" Did I tell you how beautiful you are this morning?"  
  
" Shut up tris, I have morning hair and morning breath and I haven't even washed my face yet."  
  
" I don't care I still think you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met."  
  
Rory giggled " you're beautiful too… I mean handsome."  
  
Tristan laughed " I think we have both realized something today, you found out that I think your beautiful all of the time and I found out that I am beautiful too."  
  
" HANDSOME! You are handsome!"  
  
" oh well then I already knew that. I have to take your other arm out now don't worry I'll be gentle.  
  
He carefully took her other arm out of its sleeve.  
  
" That didn't hurt at all trist, you made a big deal out of nothing."  
  
" Just wait it will hurt in a minute two times actually."  
  
" what why twice?"  
  
" well I have to take the gauze off and I have to actually clean the wound ."  
  
" Oh will they hurt?"  
  
" Yes but just think of something else."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Think of me naked."  
  
" Oh you funny boy. Just take the damn gauze off and we can get this over with."  
  
He ripped it off fast like a bandaid  
  
"OUCH @(*!&@#^ that hurt!"  
  
" it will hurt in a sec more. Okay? I want you to put the spoon in between your teeth and hold on tight to my shirt I am going to pour the disinfectant on in three. One,,, Two,,, Three.  
  
Rory started cursing but was muffled by the spoon. Her hands were gripping Tristan's shirt so hard that she almost ripped it. She spit out the spoon.  
  
" OW OW OW OW OW OW OW That hurt"  
  
" I can tell but think of it this way you are done with it for a while. Now come on I'll help you get dressed."  
  
They go to her room to see lane Paris Madelaine and Louise asleep.  
  
T: Should we wake them up?  
  
R: naw lets wait a bit. I doubt me in my bra is the first thing that they want to see when they first wake up.  
  
T: I wouldn't mind seeing it when I wake up first thing.  
  
R: Ok I'm glad. But if they wanted to see that I would be extremely terrified. Now help me put on my shirt.  
  
He was very careful as he helped her. Every time that they touched they both felt a surge of electricity course through their veins.  
  
T: you have your shirt on now need me to do your pants?  
  
R: nope they're fine. Let's wake them up now.  
  
T: do you want me to wake them up the same way that you woke me up this morning?  
  
R: it would be kinda funny but no I want your kisses all to myself. Even though you have already kissed everyone in this room except for Lane. You haven't kissed lane have you?  
  
T: No not that I know of. And all of my kisses are definitely saved just for you.  
  
Rory jumped on the bed and started jumping. "GUYS it's time to get up now"  
  
Paris and Lane opened their eyes and close them very quickly  
  
LK: Geez rory go back to sleep it is the middle of the night.  
  
R: no it is morning wakey wakey!  
  
P: no!  
  
R: OK if all four of you aren't sitting up by the count of three I am starting to sing.  
  
Lane immediately sits up with a look of terror on her face. " Paris , Maddy, Louise Get up before she gets to …."  
  
R" Three!"  
  
LK: Arg guys this is all your fault you so do not want to hear rory sing.  
  
P: why is she bad at it?"  
  
LK: Not when she is trying but I am guessing that she won't be trying now.  
  
Rory jumps up and grabs a hair brush and starts singing into it. As she is doing this Tristan is sitting on the floor laughing lane is laughing and Paris madelaine and Louise look slightly terrified,  
  
R: I've had the time of my life… and I have never felt this way before…."  
  
T: sorry to do this but you are going to kill the neighbours cat. "  
  
Tristan turns on some music really loud trying to drown out Rory's awful voice.  
  
R: I am a good singer." She stops short as she hears what exactly it was that Tristan had turned on. "EEEK GREASE@!!! You have to sing with me Tristan!!!  
  
Madelaine Lane Louise and Paris were watching with interest wondering whether or not rory could actually convince the crowned prince to sing  
  
T: not now rory, I'll sing with you later.  
  
R: no Now!  
  
T: Later  
  
R: Now  
  
T: no  
  
R: Please  
  
T: no  
  
Rory goes over as if to whisper into his ear "please" she then starts to nibble on his ear  
  
T: no  
  
Rory then starts sucking on his hear hard "come on sing with me."  
  
T: This is so not fair Rory, I can't sing now I'll make a fool out of my self  
  
R: So? And no you won't I'll sing too and so will lane and so will paris and Madelaine and Louise. Please. Please please ?  
  
* Damn it ! why did I tell her my weak spot she'll never forget it either.*  
  
*** hehehe he told me his horney spot! I am so going to use this to my advantage***  
  
T: fine I guess I'll sing  
  
R: good.- she hands him a brush- here you go danny  
  
T: thank you sandy  
  
R: ladies are you going to sing with me I want to have some fun!  
  
LK: I will I'm rizzo  
  
Lou: I'm marty  
  
M: I guess that makes me Frenchy  
  
T: the name fits yah, maddy.  
  
Madelaine throws a pillow at him.  
  
P: who am I?  
  
R: You'd be a perfect patty simcox of course!  
  
P: Ok  
  
R: ok Tris, put the music at the beginning again  
  
T: Summer lovin' had me a blast  
  
R: Summer lovin' happened so fast  
  
T: I met a girl crazy for me  
  
R: met a boy cute as can be  
  
T&R: Summer days driftin away but uh oh those summer nights  
  
Ohwell ohwell ohwella Hu  
  
Tell Me more tell me more did you get very far  
  
Tell me more tell me more like does he have a car  
  
everybody started cracking up and by the time the song was done everyone had tears in their eyes they were laughing so hard.  
  
Lorelai walks in and seeing the sight of all of them laughing she smiled  
  
L: hey chickadees how's it going  
  
R: Great where is everyone else?  
  
L: sookie is at the inn, Luke is at the diner making us breakfast, and henry, jess and chris are still asleep. Let's go wake them  
  
R: the cops will be here soon  
  
L: OMG why? I swear I didn't do it!  
  
R: Mom think, last night, bagboy, me getting SHOT!  
  
L: should we tell grandma and grandpa?  
  
R: Later  
  
L: I hope that dean gets the chair.  
  
R: MOM!  
  
Lou: Well lorelai, Madelaine Paris Chris Henry Tristan and I are all calling our lawyers soon so we can that bastard  
  
L: why do you all need to call your lawyers?  
  
P: he assaulted all of us and threatened us with death so he will be hit with the best team of lawyers money can buy.  
  
L: Cool  
  
LD: I'm Back and I brought Coffee  
  
L& R: COFFEE!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n song used is summer lovin' from grease. No money was earned from that or anything blah blah blah… you guys know the deal more reviews =more chapters!!! 


	19. Chapter 19- The Plan

The Road You Should Have Taken  
  
Chapter 19  
  
By Cathy - Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Content: some swearing and mentioning of sex. No actual sex in it (yet perhaps)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line, which is probably not that great. Oh I also own some of the characters ( the ones that came out of my big head)  
  
Pairing: people read it… or read some of the earlier chapters and it will become obvious.  
  
Note: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, I am going to try harder to take in some of your constructive criticism. I am also stopping with the codes, someone said it was confusing so I will try to de-confuse you. (sorry if any of the word in this chapter are made up but it is very late and I am running off of the last bit of energy from my spring break) Please read and review this. I love reviews (the nice ones not the grr grr ones.) One last thing before I start the story read and review my other story Big SURVIVOR: I promise that it will get better in the next chapter or I am thinking about re writing chapter one with a more "Dean Friendly" point of view. Email me and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Later on that morning the police arrived at the Gilmore abode – where the sleepy teens (and adults) were relaxing on the couches. There were two police officers at the house a woman (constable Jacobs) and a male (constable Homely). For the first twenty minutes the whole group of people had been sitting in the living room talking to the police as a group when const. Jacobs had stood up. "Excuse me Lorelai is there someplace that I can go in private to question people individually?"  
  
Lorelai thought for a second and answered " I guess you could go into the kitchen that's private enough"  
  
"Thanks, I'll go into the kitchen and call you in one by one, then" const. Jacobs took her things and went into the kitchen.  
  
For the next hour, const. Jacobs took different peoples point of view as to what had happened the night before. Lastly it was Rory's turn. She stood up shakily and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
" Okay, Rory I have to ask you some questions so we can try to figure out exactly what happened and whether or not we can get a restraining order on Dean. Other people have mentioned that you and he had dated in the past. I'm taking this to be true?"  
  
" Yes it is true."  
  
" Can you tell me a little about your relation ship? When it started, when it ended, how close you were, anything that comes to mind."  
  
" We started going out in about February of 2001. We broke up once at about the beginning of may and got back together about a month later." Const. Jacobs made a note in her notebook. " We got back together and it was different he was really jealous over me talking to any other guy. And it just got worse when jess came to town, Dean thought that I liked jess, I didn't but I liked him as a friend. It wasn't my fault that he and I had more in common then Dean and I did. We broke up for good about a month ago I think? Maybe shorter."  
  
" Good. Now why did you two break up the first time that you broke up?" The constable asked while making notes in her notebook.  
  
" We broke up on our three month anniversary because He said I love you to me and I couldn't say it back to him." Rory frowned at the thought.  
  
" And the final time why did you break up then?"  
  
" We broke up then because I realized that I wasn't in love with him and that we had grown apart. He didn't take it too well."  
  
" So tell me more about last night what happened?"  
  
"Well we were all at the park playing truth or dare. Jess and Louise had slipped away by then and were probably doing each other somewhere. Well we were playing and we heard a voice call out asking us to pick a number. Between one and a million and whoever was closest he would kill. I recognized the voice and said 'Dean?' he retorted with something like we could have been great together and that he didn't want me to be with Tristan. I think that is what set him off. He hates Tristan and I am now dating Tristan. Well he got everyone to pick a number and then he said that the one that Tristan had picked was the exact same as the one in his head he aimed at Tristan and was going to shoot him I pushed Tristan out of the way and got shot. He was freaking out and was going to shoot someone else when jess came up behind him with a crowbar and hit him on the head so that he couldn't shoot anyone else. Will we be able to prosecute Dean?" Rory took a deep breath and realized that she had said almost all of that without breathing.  
  
" Well from the stories that we have heard yes on some major offences. The phone at the police station has been ringing off the hook since last night filing minor offences against him. Disrupting the silence bylaws, making a threat against someone who has lived in stars hollow longer then him and my personal favourite, swearing in front of ladies."  
  
" how very 'to kill a mocking-birdish'" Rory giggled.  
  
" The court date is set for a week from Wednesday. Some of you will be called upon to testify can we use you as a witness?"  
  
" Yes you can. I'm getting some coffee you want some?" Rory got up and went to the pot.  
  
" Certainly. I hear that you will have quite the team of lawyers behind you. Some of the best in the state. I want you to relax until then and try not to disrupt your routine too much. I have a feeling though that Dean may still be a problem though he didn't seem like he was finished with his plan. I want you to be very careful and to call the police if he contacts you or comes near you."  
  
" Dean is out? I thought that they would keep him in lockdown or something."  
  
" He was released on bail last night. His parents paid. He is staying at his house until the trial and he has a curfew. I just want to say you are lucky that jess and Louise got there when they did. Dan has a pretty bad bump on his head. Thank you for talking to me Rory you are free to go."  
  
Rory walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for her. " I've got bitter sweet news guys. Which one first?"  
  
Lorelai yelled " BITTER IT MAKES THE SWEET TASTE BETTER!"  
  
Everyone else in the room gave Lorelai odd looks and Rory continued. " Bitter is that he is home and do what he wants until the trial. The officer thinks that he might still try to hurt us. Sweet is that the trial is a week Wednesday which is sooner then it would be if some of us weren't so important."  
  
Lorelai looked stunned at the news that the boy who had shot her daughter the night before was free to walk the streets and do more harm. " I can't believe that the little punk is free."  
  
" I know mom," Rory chimed " I can't believe it either. If he comes near any of us or try's to contacts us we are supposed to call the police."  
  
Lorelai got a look in her eye. For anyone who knew her well they could recognize it even though it was hardly ever seen there. Fear. " Maybe Rory do you want to see if we could stay at Grandma and Grandpa's house until the trial. I would feel safer there I think the more distance between me and that creep the better."  
  
Rory walked over and sat on Tristan's lap " I think that is a pretty good idea mom. You and I will go to Hartford until the trial. Jess you look after Lane."  
  
Someone other then Rory and Lorelai spoke up – Tristan " I think that is a good idea. We can hang out together at Chilton in case he tries to come there. Jess can look after Lane- not that you need someone to look after you Lane it is just better to have someone watching your back. Luke can you call this ms. Patty and Taylor that I have heard so much about and have them spread Rory's cell number? So that if they see dean going into Hartford or near Rory's house, they can call her?"  
  
Luke nodded and Lorelai jumped up " ohh I like him. You heard him. You see dean set the cell phones a working. I need coffee after all of this. Luke you come with me to the diner and we'll get everyone some. And try not to get shot while we are separated Rory eh? Everyone start packing our stuff so we can leave for Hartford as soon as we're done."  
  
Luke and Lorelai left and everyone else started packing up their things. Rory pulled jess into the kitchen. " Jess please don't let anything happen to you or Lane."  
  
"I promise you Rory. Nothing will happen to Lane or I."  
  
Tristan walked into the kitchen. " Jess will you give us a sec I need to talk to Rory."  
  
" No problem man. I'll go pack you some books Ror."  
  
" Finally I have you alone this weekend hasn't gone exactly the way I planned it. Do you still want to go away with me Rory after all that has happened?"  
  
"Of course I do. I am going to be alone that weekend anyways. Mom will be at an inn convention."  
  
" I had an idea. What if we brought everyone with us. They would be in different Hotel rooms of course."  
  
Rory smiled " Did I mention how much of an awesome boyfriend you are in the last five minutes? I do want them to come"  
  
" Great let's go ask them." The two of them walked hand in hand to Rory's room where everyone was packing things for Rory (The girls and Jess) or sitting on her bed (The boys). Tristan cleared his throat and then proceeded to talk " We are going to Toronto next weekend and we wanted to know if all of you guys wanted to come with us. Just to get away from all of this crap."  
  
" I'm in all I have to do is mention that I am going with a Dugrey and my mom will be doing back flips." Paris said.  
  
" Same for me and Madeleine" Louise said.  
  
" Rory if you help me with my mom I'm definitely coming. You know what this means you guys ROADTRIP!!" Rory and Lane started jumping up and down and doing a version of the "happy" dance. Lorelai walked in and saw them jumping.  
  
" He why are you guys doing the happy dance I want to be happy too." She said with a mock pout.  
  
Rory laughed at her mom and said " We're doing the happy dance because we're going to Toronto on a road trip next weekend. You can't come you have an inn convention."  
  
" That sucks. Why do I have to be the grownup? Oh well. I guess I'll finish packing and then we'll head off. Can we use all of you Hartford kid's vehicles to put our stuff in? You can drop it off when you come back into Hartford."  
  
" You can use mine Lorelai. Are you going to call and see if your parents will let you stay though?" Paris said.  
  
" Nope they won't mind because it is an emergency and all." Lorelai said as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
A/N: No cliffhanger this time you guys. I hate big ones that you read and then have to wait a week and a half until the author decides to update their fic. Grrr. Well coming soon in the lovely world of Cathy's imagination :The trial of Dean, Road trip to Toronto. And much much more Stay tuned! - he he I just decided I want to be a Television announcer. That is my future profession I think I'll do a dang good job at it to. It will be a while before I get Chapter 20 up. I'm thinking about a week, I have a ton of school work due soon so I can't spend all of my time typing my stories. On my evil evil computer (named Chucky). 


End file.
